


The Hunters

by Dragons103



Series: The Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen, Hero Dean, Hero Sam, Incredibles AU, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons103/pseuds/Dragons103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s the hardest part of being a superhero?<br/>Not being a superhero.<br/>The Winchester’s are a family with superpowers. Years before, John was sued for apparently saving someone that didn’t want to be saved. All of the superheroes were relocated and forced into their “normal” lives. But, in a turn of events, John is offered another chance at being a hero. Unfortunately, an old fan turned enemy swears revenge on him and his family, capturing the Winchesters and killing off all real heros in order to be one himself.<br/>Will the Winchesters become heroes again? Will Archangel be defeated?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Loosely based off of Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles. We do not own Supernatural or The Incredibles, the characters, or plot used other than our own added ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People of AO3 and welcome to our story.  
> My friend and I hope you enjoy your story that was born from a genius idea. If you get to the end of the chapter and love, please let us know in the comments.  
> Have Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester Family finds it difficult to fit in as normal citizens when they're the furthest from normal anyone could ever get.

John Winchester finished wiping his hands on a dirty rag. He had just finished repairing another car that would hopefully continue to run. The clock read three twenty, meaning John had another hour and a half before he could return home. He walked back from the garage to the front desk, when the phone rang about five minutes later.

“Auto Repairs, this is John.” he said in a bored voice.

“I’m calling to tell you that I win.” the familiar voice of Mary Winchester spoke.

John smiled softly. “You win what?”

“We are now officially moved in.” there was giggling in the background that came from John’s youngest son, Adam.

“That’s great, honey,” John sighed and leaned against the counter. “And the last twelve times don’t count, because…?”

“Because I’ve finally unloaded the last box. Now, it’s official. Ha ha ha! Why do we have so much junk?”

The bell jingled and John looked up to see someone enter. “Honey, I’ve got a customer.”

“Alright,” Mary answered. “Go save the world and be home before dinner. Ah, I’ve got to go pick up the kids from school. See you later.”

“Bye.” John put down the phone and smiled up at the customer.

The thing is, even though they may sound and act like a normal family, they were anything but. In reality, John and Mary were ex-superheroes that went into hiding because the public didn’t want to be saved by superheroes anymore. John Winchester was extremely strong and was known as The Hunter. Mary was called Elastigirl, and was literally like rubber. The family friend, Bobby Singer, was John’s superhero partner turned co-worker; Bobby could control ice and was called Frozone. Two of the three Winchester kids had abilities. Dean, the oldest, could become invisible and project force fields, while the middle child, Sam, had the ability in speed. The youngest, and the baby, Adam, had yet to show any signs of power. 

John wouldn't admit it to his wife, but he missed the glory days of being a superhero. Mary had done everything she could to put the past behind her and forget that life, instead trying to raise Dean and Sam as though they were normal kids. They had a very strict ‘no powers’ rule while outside of the house and as much as they could while inside of it as well. However, just because there was a rule didn't mean that it was always followed.

As Dean said one day, ‘Rules are made to be broken.’ 

John listened as closely as he could to the customer's problem, waiting as patiently as he could for four forty to roll around.

~*~

Mary slowly opened the door to the principal’s office, seeing Mr. Colt, Mr. Walker, and Sam all inside. Mr.Colt looked up and smiled sadly. “Thank you for coming here, Mrs. Winchester.”

“What’s going on?” Mary asked, walking inside and holding Adam close in her lap. “Has Sam done something wrong?”

“He’s been a disruptive influence and has embarrassed me in front of the entire class.” Mr. Walker accused.

“He says.” Sam muttered.

“Look, I know it’s you!” Walker glared. “He put a thumb tack on my seat.”

Everyone gave Walker a look. This was the third time he had accused Sam of doing something in class, and so far had been unable to prove anything. Mary was just fearing the day he’d be able to.

“Did you see him put the tack on your seat?” Mary asked, bouncing her knee as Adam cooed.

“Well…” Walker trailed off.

“Huh,” Mary smirked. “Then how do you know it was him?”

“I hid a camera,” Walker held up a remote triumphantly, making Sam gasp softly and Mary glare in his direction. “And this time I’ve got him.”  
Turning the video on the small TV Mr. Colt had in his office, a video started up of the class sitting and working quietly, Walker going over to his desk. Just as he was about to sit, Walker pointed. “Look! He moved!”

Colt and Mary both squinted. The principal probably couldn’t actually see it, but Mary could see the familiar blur of Sam sprinting over to put the tack on Walker’s chair. However, she could always scold her son later about their no power’s rule. Walker, meanwhile, looked helplessly to the two adults and rewinded the video. “Right….right there!” He paused it, but was too late to catch the blur. “Right as I’m sitting down! I don’t know how-I don’t know how he does it, but there’s no tack there before he moves, and after he moves, there’s a tack! Coincidence? I think not!”

Colt and Mary shared a glance, before Colt sighed and turned to Walker. “Look, Gordon…”

“Don’t Gordon me. This little rat is guilty!”

Colt sighed again and turned back to Mary. “You can leave now, Mrs. Winchester. I’m sorry for the trouble.”

Walker dropped the remote. “You’re letting them go again? But he’s guilty!”

Mary nodded and smiled in thanks, shifting Adam to her side and gripping Sam’s hand tightly as she pulled him out of the office. She sighed and shook her head, still hearing Walker’s protests coming from the office as they walked away and to the car. She let Sam ride in the front as they started to head off to the high school.

“Sam…” She started off. “This is the third time this year you’ve been sent to the office. You’re a good and smart kid, you know.”

Sam sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “It does. What’s on your mind? Because you know about the no powers rule-”

“Maybe I’d follow it better if you’d let me go out for sports.” Sam mumbled.

“Honey, you know why we can’t do that.”

“I promise I’ll slow down!” Sam promised, turning around to look at his mother. “I’ll only be the best by a tiny bit!”

“Samuel Winchester, you have a tendency to be open with your promises. And a bit of a show-off.” Mary smiled and shook her head. “You need to follow this rule. It’s very important.”

“Why?” Sam crossed his arms. “What’s the point of having powers if I can’t use them?”

“You know why.”

“No, I don’t! You just always say we can’t use them, but you never say why!”

Mary shook her head. “I’ll...tell you when you’re older.”

Sam sighed dramatically but let the matter go. He brightened up a bit when they pulled up to the High School, Adam cheering in the backseat. Sam climbed to the back and shouted, “Oi Dean, get in the car!” to his brother. Dean turned away from the boy he was talking to and sent Sam an evil look. He nodded politely to the other boy, before entering the car. The other boy waved at them as the car pulled away.

“Who’s that?” Mary asked, wishing that her eldest would actually let her into his life instead of shutting everyone out. 

“A friend,” Dean said at the same time Sam shouted, “Castiel Novak, and Deano here has a crush!” 

“I do not!” Dean turned around and shouted at Sam. Rather undeterred by his brother, Sam continued to smile smugly at Dean. “He’s just in a couple of my classes.” 

“What classes?” Mary asked. Her first reason to butting in was to stop any possible yelling and the second was that she could possibly find something out from her son. Dean seemed to cool down slightly once she butted in. 

“Well, we share four classes- chem, history, math, and study hall.” Dean told her. “We could’ve shared first hour english, but that’s the only time when his world religion class is. He’s taking a music class at the same time as my engineering class, so that means we share lunch ‘cause both classes are downstairs. Cas is also a bit too nice ‘cause he was actually willing to be a teacher aid.” 

“I told you mom!” Sam shouted, leaning forward, so it ended up in Dean’s ear. “Dean has a mega crush on Castiel!” 

“It doesn’t mean anything twirp.” Dean growled, looking ready to murder Sam. “It’s not a crime to know a friend’s schedule.” 

Mary had a knowing smile on her face as her sons argued about Dean’s feelings for the boy. Adam, who was also in the back seat, giggled lightly at the shouting. “Well, I’m glad that you’ve made a friend.”

Dean turned back forwards and gave a dirty look to his mother. “I have more friends than just Cas.”

Mary chuckled, pulling up to the house. “I know that, sweetheart.”

The family walked into their house, each with a different destination. Dean was no longer allowed to try and complete his homework in his room after it was discovered that his video games were too much of a distraction. He was banished to do his homework in either the living room or at the kitchen table. Sam was still allowed to do his work in his room so long as he kept his door open. Mary headed over to the kitchen to put Adam in his high-chair and get out the food for dinner.

A half-hour later, John showed up. He washed up and then helped Mary out with the last minute dinner preparation, then called the kids to come and eat. It was pretty quiet during dinner other than the sound of Mary making faces at Adam as she fed him. 

“Mom,” Dean grumbled. “You’re making weird faces again.”

“No, I’m not,” Mary argued.

“Please don’t make faces at the table, honey,” John said as he looked over the newspaper.

Mary looked at her husband and sighed. “Do you have to read at the table?”

John blindly nodded. “Uh huh. Yeah.”

Mary rolled her eyes and looked to Sam, who was trying to tear the steak he was eating without the aid of his utensils. “Smaller bites, Sam! Yikes! John, could you please help your son cut his meat.”

John looked up and put down his newspaper, taking Sam’s plate and starting to cut his steak. Mary smiled at him, then forced it away as she remembered what she wanted to discuss. “Sam, do you want to tell your father about what happened at school today?” She asked “innocently.”

Sam, catching on, grinned nervously. “Uh, well, we dissected a frog.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Sam got sent to the principal’s office again.”

John nodded. “Uh huh. Good.”

“No, John. That’s bad.”

“What?”

“Sam. Got sent. To the office today.”

John looked up, now focused. “What? What for?”

“Nothing.” Sam hissed, glaring at his mother.

“He put a tack on the teacher’s chair. During class.”

“Nobody saw me,” Sam looked down. “You couldn’t even see it on the tape.”

John chuckled. “You got caught on tape and they still didn’t see you? You must have been booking, how fast do you think you were going-?”  
“John, we are not encouraging this!” Mary interrupted.

“I’m not encouraging, I was just asking how fast he was going-”

“Honey!”

Without realizing it, John had used his strength to accidentally cut through the plate and get the knife stuck in the table. He groaned and sat back in his chair. “Great. First the car, now I’ve got to pay to fix the table…”

“The car?” Mary asked. “What happened to the car?”

John gave her a blank look before ripping the knife out of the table and passing his plate to Sam. He picked up his newspaper and gruffly started to walk out of the room. “Here. I’ll get a new plate.”

Mary waited a moment after her husband left before she sighed and turning to Dean, who had been silent the whole time. “So, how about you, Dean? How was school?”

“Nothing to report.” He grumbled, picking at his food.

“You’ve hardly touched your food.” Mary pointed out.

“I’m not hungry for meatloaf.” Dean continued to pick at said meatloaf.

“Well, it is leftover night,” Mary said, brightly. “We’ve got steak, pasta...Whatcha hungry for?”

“Castiel No~vak.” Sam sing songed.

“Shut up.” Dean growled.

“Well, you are!” Sam argued.

“I said shut up, you little insect!”

Sam looked at his mom while Adam made cooing noises. “Well, he is!”

“Do not shout at the table!” Mary scolded. “Honey!”

“Kids!” John’s voice came from the living room. “Listen to your mother!”

Sam innocently picked up his glass of milk. “He’d eat if we were having Cas-loaf.”

“THAT’S IT!” Dean yelled, jumping up and over the table, tackling his brother to the ground.

“Stop it, Dean!” Sam screamed, trying to push his brother off. He was also creeped out by the fact that in the haze of anger Dean had turned just his head invisible.

“Boys!” Mary yelled. Adam grinned and cheered.

“You wanna fight, you’ve got to be tough!” Sam yelled, breaking free of his brother’s hold and running around the table. Sitting up and turning his head visible again, Dean winced each time his brother would circle around and tug at his hair. Beyond angry, he raised his hand and made a neon green force field right in Sam’s path, which he ran into. “Hey, no force fields!”

“You started it!” Dean yelled back.

“You sit down!” Mary wrapped her elastic-like arms around Sam, then Dean. “And you sit down! Dean-” Her hold was pointless as both children ran underneath the table and started to fight there. “Ow!” She yelled.

Adam laughed and clapped his hands.

“John!” Mary yelled. Her husband walked in after a moment. “Do something! Don’t just stand there, I need you to...intervene!”

“You want me to intervene?” John asked, walking over to the table. He lifted it effortlessly into the air carrying Mary, Sam, and Dean with it. “I’m intervening!”

“Dean, let go of your brother!” Mary yelled through the screams.

Then, the doorbell rang. The family stopped, and immediately rushed to fix everything.

“Get the door,” Dean hissed to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and rushed over to the door, opening it in a second and grinning. “Hey, Bobby!” He said happily, then rushing back to his seat.

“Hey, speedo,” Bobby grinned, walking in and closing the door. “Dean, Mary, Adam.”

“Hey, ice of you to drop by.” John joked.

“Hah,” Bobby rolled his eyes. “Never heard that one before.”

Sam took a gulp of milk. “Hey, watch this.” He gurgled, spitting it into the air.

Bobby sighed and froze the water mid air, then caught it before it hit the ground. Grinning triumphantly, he presented the frozen milk.

“Awa…” Sam grumbled. “I like it when it shatters.”

John stood up. “I’ll be back later.” He said, taking his coat off of the hook and herding Bobby towards the door.

“Wait, where’re you going?” Mary asked.

“It’s Friday.” 

Mary closed her eyes. “Oh, right. Bowling night. Say hello to Karen for me, Bobby.”

“Oh, uh, will do, Mary.” Bobby seemed almost nervous as John pushed him out the door. “Goodnight, Mary. ‘Night kids!”

Mary shook her head after the door slammed, not believing for a second that John was really going out to do bowling. She turned and looked to Sam, who gave her a nervous smile. “Don’t you think for a second that we’re done talking about your trip to the principal’s office, young man.” Mary glared. “Your father and I are still going to discuss it.”

Sam sighed. “I’m not the only kid to be sent to the office, you know.”

“Other kids don’t have superpowers,” Mary sighed. “Now, it’s perfectly normal-”

“Normal?” Dean asked. “What do you know about normal? What does anyone in this family know about normal?!”

“Now wait a minute, young man-”

“I act normal, Mom! I want to be normal!” Dean glared and pointed to Adam. “The only normal one is Adam, and he’s not even potty trained!”

Adam started to laugh uncontrollably at his brother’s look of jealousy.

Sam gave a sassy click of his tongue. “I’m jealous.” He looked up to see the pointed glare of his mother. “Uh, I meant about the ‘being normal’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, wonderful readers! I'm new to posting fanfiction on AO3, and was wondering if I could get some direction regarding the formatting in here. Is there an easy way to insert italics?  
> Thaaaaaanks for helping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes out for a day of fun after Mary and John have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever tried pancake-waffles? They're waffles but you use the pancake mix or something like that. They're yummy.

Mary approached Dean’s door, wanting to talk to her son. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, not understanding where Dean got the want to bottle up his feelings - if he just let his family in, then maybe him and Sam wouldn’t have as many fights as they had. Before she could knock, she heard Dean talking on the phone; curious, she listened. 

“Great idea, Cas,” She heard him say sarcastically, “Bring the cat into school. It’s totally not like anyone would notice your bag purring!” 

Mary smiled to herself, glad that he wasn’t angrily muttering to himself while playing video games; she walked past that too many times to feel comfortable. 

“Dude, it’s PIE!!” Dean shouted, breaking her thoughts. She merely raised an eyebrow at her eldest son’s door, before going back into the living room to join her younger sons with watching the TV. 

Much, much later, Mary sat in the dark of the living room, staring up at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning, way past the time John said he’d come home. She was positive now that bowling was not what he was doing.

Distantly, she heard the rumble of the family car pull up in the driveway and John’s footsteps as he walked up to the house. She waited until he walked inside and was starting to walk by the living room to turn on the lamp and turn around in the chair. John looked at her timidly, which is how he should for how angry she is.

“I thought you’d be back by eleven.” She accused.

“I said I’d be back later.” John argued.

“I assumed you’d be. If you’d be back at all, you’d be ‘back later.’” Mary rolled her eyes and used air quotes.

“Well, I’m back, okay?” John turned around to walk towards the bedroom, but Mary stopped him with an elastic hand to his shoulder. 

Walking up slowly like a predator hunting it’s prey and taking a pinch of pebble from his shirt, she held it up and intensified her glare. “Is this rubble?” She asked.

“It was just a little work out.” He said, trying to escape her rage.

“Dammit John,” she hissed out, “We said that we wouldn’t use our powers anymore!”

“The building was burning and there was still people inside - I couldn’t let them die in there.” John shot back with the same amount of venom. Mary growled. 

“There are people who are trained as firefighters to save them.” Mary shot back. “You’re not immune to being hurt, John.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Sit on the sidelines when I know I could be of use!” the two adult’s argument furthered, and little did they know it woke up the kids - excluding Adam - at the first shout. Dean was already a light sleeper due to the fact that he heard worse arguments when he was younger and had to calm Sam down. Sam, on the other hand, was starting to try to fall asleep because he was up past one thirty working on a new level of a game. 

Sam, not used to hearing the anger in his parents voices, quickly picked up Adam and ran to Dean’s room, looking for solace in his older brother. 

“Why are they fighting?” he whispered to Dean. Dean ruffled his hair and gave him a calming look. 

“I think Dad broke the no powers rule and Mom’s not taking it well.” Dean told Sam, glancing over the fact it was about saving people from a burning building - Sam didn’t need to know that. 

“But she never gets this angry with us.” Sam said, then looked fearfully up at Dean. “Do you think she will?” 

“Nah, she won’t get mad at us like this.” he reassured Sam. “She’s just more mad, since Dad should know better.” 

Sam nodded, still not looking fully convinced. Dean lifted up the covers on his bed and ushered Sam to the wall before climbing in, with Adam between the two. Still sitting up, Dean softly sung “Hey Jude,” until Sam was back asleep. Dean watched his shut door, listening to the sounds of his parents. Even after they walked back into their bedroom, Dean stayed up, diligently making sure that they wouldn’t start fighting. It was around three when Dean fell asleep, still sitting up. 

~*~

Mary woke up feeling refreshed, glad that she and John managed to make up the night before; she hated going to bed angry. She hummed softly as she got ready. When she opened Dean’s door to wake him up, her heart leapt to her throat. 

Adam was sprawled across Sam, and both boys were on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Dean, on the other hand, was sleeping sitting up - his face was contorted into discomfort. Mary sighed softly, since she knew that her sons heard their parents fighting. She felt the most sadness for Dean because she remembered when she would find a six year old him in Sam’s bed, putting himself between the door and the two year old. 

“John,” Mary said softly, shaking him awake, “the boy’s heard us.” 

John immediately sat up, his face falling down and he spoke in a sleep-laced voice, “We need to make it up to them."

“I was thinking pancake-waffles with eggs and bacon for breakfast and maybe going for ice cream.” Mary suggested, making John nod in agreement. While he got ready, Mary started making breakfast. By the time John was having his first coffee, Dean walked in looking haggard and wary. 

“Are you all good?” Dean asked, his tone like a two sided blade.

“Yes, we made up before we went to bed. I’m sorry you had to hear that again.” Mary told him, making Dean nod at her. 

“Dad?” he asked, his tone still edged. 

“I was being impulsive and Mary corrected me.” John said, “I didn’t want to put you through that.” 

Dean glanced at both of them again, before nodding again and leaving the room. When he came back, he had Adam on his hip and was leading a tired looking Sam in. He parked Sam in his usual seat, which was the farthest from the parents, and set Adam’s highchair up next to Sam, before he sat down on Adam’s other side. Mary sighed as she looked down at what she was cooking - it would take more than today to convince Dean that they were all good. 

Mary put the pancake-waffles, bacon, and eggs on the table. She got Adam’s baby food out and put it on the high chair table where Dean took it and began to feed it to Adam. Everyone sat down and ate quietly.

“I was thinking that today we could all go out for some ice cream and maybe visit the fair.” Mary suggested.

Sam looked up with bright eyes. “Really? Please, Mom, can we?!”

“If you want to.” Mary giggled.

Adam cheered in agreement and got baby food all down his front. Dean rolled his eyes at his youngest brother’s failure and got a napkin to wipe it up. “Alright, I guess.”

“YES!” Sam yelled, taking some more bacon in happiness.

Later, once the family had finished breakfast, they all climbed in the old van to head down to the fair and Chuck’s Creamy Custard and Cafe. It was a great little ice cream shop that also sold different pastries and coffee. Sam dragged Mary and John off into the fair, which was conveniently right next the Chuck’s Creamy Custard and Cafe. 

“I’ll meet up with you guys later.” Dean quietly told Mary, “I’ll keep Adam with me.” 

Mary understood her son’s need to care for one of his younger brother’s and make him happy without one of the parent’s help. She also agreed with him taking Adam because Dean looked too adorable holding Adam and having flower print bag of Adam’s stuff on his back. After his family was out of sight, Dean looked down at Adam.

“Ice cream time buddy?” 

Adam’s eyes widened with happiness and he clapped his hands. Dean smiled down at him before entering the cafe. 

“Hi, welcome to Chuck’s Creamy Custard and Cafe,” a familiar voice greeted Dean. Looking up, he was surprised to see Cas standing behind the register. 

“You work here?” 

“Yes I do. It’s a good job, Dean.” Cas said indignantly. 

“Sorry,” Dean laughed out, “I just can’t get over the fact you have a job where you have to talk to people.” 

Cas was about to reply, but Adam interrupted the two boys by pulling on Dean’s ear. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, however Cas had a different reaction; he cooed. Dean stared at the teen in front of him, not believing the fact that he just heard him coo. The kid with one of the more deep voices, cooing and baby talking to his little brother. 

“Cas, this is my baby brother Adam.” Dean told Cas and was met by a dazzling grin. 

“He’s so cute!” Cas exclaimed, “Look at his pudgy cheeks!” 

Dean looked at Cas with a mildly disturbed look; Cas didn’t strike him as a baby lover. Cas suddenly looked away from Adam and blushed in embarrassment. “Uh, sorry. What would you like?” 

“A scoop of vanilla for the little guy and some caramel apple pie for me, both are in dishes.” Dean ordered with a happy smile at the mention of pie. It was Cas’s turn to raise an eyebrow. 

“You’re obsession with pie sometimes scares me.” 

“Don’t knock it until you try it, Cas.” Dean said with a pointed look. “Wanna sit with us until you get another customer?” 

Cas seemed to debate what Dean said as he dished out the ice cream. Motioning Dean to sit down, Cas brought the ice cream out to them and sat across from them. Adam made a move to grab the ice cream, but Dean managed to stop him in time. 

As the boys delved into a discussion about school, Dean fed Adam little bits of ice cream. Cas noticed that Dean’s ice cream looked rather untouched and that Adam seemed to be a handful and keeping Dean from it. 

“I can feed him, if you want.” Cas offered and Dean looked at him like he was an angel, making him blush slightly. 

After making sure Cas knew the basics about feeding Adam, Dean leaned back and watched them - totally just to make sure that Adam was being taken care of. Cas was surprisingly really good with him and Adam acted perfect, making Dean jealous. 

“Have some.” Dean said, holding his spoon out to a surprised Cas. 

“What?” 

“Take the spoon and eat the ice cream. It’s not that hard.” Dean said waving the spoon in front of his face. Cas took it from him grumbling something about it actually being custard. “Good right?”

Cas merely nodded and stole the rest of Dean’s ice cream. While Dean would normally be pissed at someone taking his food, he couldn’t find it in himself to become angry - which weirded him out. After taking Adam back and promising to bring his family, Dean left the building to find them. 

It didn’t take too long: Sam had just won some game and had been given a stuffed moose as a prize, which he held tightly. Dean smiled at that and Adam squealed when he saw the rest of the family. Dean hurried to get to them. “You guys wanna get some ice cream?” He asked them with a large grin on his face.

“You seem pretty happy about ice cream, there,” John chuckled.

Dean shrugged. “It’s ice cream.”

John and Mary shared a glance, each of them knowing that something was up. “Alright, let’s go get some ice cream.”

Dean lead them back to Chuck’s Creamy Custard and Cafe where Cas was standing behind the register. He smiled when he saw Dean walk back in. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean grinned more brightly than before - if possible - and nearly skipped over. Mary grinned at John, seeing her son so happy and Sam gave her an I-told-you-so look. 

“Hello, I’m Castiel.” Cas said greeting the rest of the family. 

“You can call me Mary.” she told him with a grin, making Cas blink in surprise at her. “This is John and Sam. I assume you already met Adam.”  
“It’s nice to meet you. What would you like?” he asked, bringing the conversation back to the ice cream. Dean once again ordered vanilla for Adam and caramel apple pie for himself. Mary got mint chip, while John got chocolate. Sam got maple syrup and pancakes, which made Dean fake gag and Cas laugh at Dean. 

“Enjoy.” Cas said with a smile, handing them their ice cream. Dean managed to carry both his and Adam’s ice cream and Adam himself to the table they were sitting at before. Dean went bright red when he noticed that Adam’s bag was still sitting there. 

“No one touched it.” Cas said, noticing Dean’s look. “I left it there because you said you’d be back.” 

Mary wiggled her eyebrows at Dean, making him even more flustered and turned to Cas “That’s very kind of you.” 

“It was nothing.” Cas told her.

“Join us.” she requested, giving Cas a sense of deja-vu. He sat next to Dean and across from Mary. While Cas was totally fine sitting with just Dean, he felt extremely awkward sitting with Dean’s family. However when Dean asked him to feed Adam - again - Cas was totally fine with doing that because that meant he didn’t really need to talk to them. 

Adam seemed to enjoy Cas (Dean suspected it was just ‘cause he was giving him ice cream) which boosted Mary’s confidence in Cas being a great option for Dean’s future husband. She wished that she could take out her camera and take a few pictures without anyone noticing. This moment needed a picture more than anything.

When Mary turned to look at Dean, she saw that he was watching Cas out of the corner of his eye. She smiled to herself and looked at the rest of her family, which was crowded around the jukebox trying to find a song they could agree on. When she turned back to the table, she swore that she saw Dean’s spoon, which was attached to Dean’s hand, leave the vicinity of Cas’s mouth. She raised an eyebrow at her ice cream.

The bell tinkled, and Cas dumped Adam back into Dean’s lap, before rushing behind the counter. Mary noticed that both Dean and Adam had a pout on their faces at the lack of Cas near them; she giggled to herself. 

“Mom, what are you laughing at?” Sam asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Oh, nothing,” She sing songed, ruffling Sam’s hair.

Sam looked suspiciously to her, then to Dean’s face that had lost its pout but hadn’t looked from where Cas had went back to serving ice cream. Smirking, he looked back and mouthed ‘I told you so.’ Mary laughed at him, which attracted the attention of Dean. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Oh, nothing.” Mary replied, at the same time Sam spoke lowly. “I frickin’ told you Dean - you can’t deny it.” 

Dean glared, but didn’t reply for once. Adam giggled and lightly tapped his brother’s cheek as though to say he agreed with everyone else. Dean looked down at Adam sadly. “Traitor.”

Adam squealed.

Cas returned to sit with the family when he didn’t have to serve ice cream. Mary’s approval for him grew more and more as the time spent with him went on. Soon it was nearly mid-day and Cas got off of work. He walked around with the family as they returned to the fair, and Mary eventually dragged Sam and John away so that she could secretly play matchmaker. 

“Your family is nice.” Cas told Dean.

“Yeah, sometimes.” Dean replied in a tone that meant he didn’t want to talk about them anymore - unless it was Adam because he hadn’t stopped clinging to Dean. 

Cas smiled down at Adam as the baby made more cooing noises. “Your brother is adorable.”

“Wanna carry him?” Dean asked making Cas’s eyes go wide.

“I never held a baby before Dean.” he said slightly panicked, making Dean chuckle.

“Don’t worry.” Dean reassured and placed Adam in Cas’s arms, while educating Cas on how to hold him. Mary, who was hiding behind some booth, snapped a lot of pictures. 

“Will they get married?” Sam whispered to her.

“Hopefully.” Mary snapped more pictures.

John stood awkwardly to the side. “If they don’t, I’m gonna disown Dean.” 

Mary turned to him in surprise. “John!” 

“What?!” he asked, “If Dean’s anything like me about crushes, he’s gonna have to be smacked in the head and straight up told to his face before he even has a clue about it. I mean, Bobby froze the top of my head, telling me to get a pair and ask you out, and then I stupidly said ‘I like her, oh that makes sense.’”

Sam stared at his dad in surprise, not expecting his dad to be like that. John was always so thoughtful about Mary, so finding out his dad needed to have his head frozen to figure out he liked his mom was surprising. Mary, on the other hand, laughed her head off. “That explains why your head was tinged blue.” 

“Eww.” Sam complained, not wanting to hear the mushy stuff from his parents. Dean he could handle ‘cause he denied his feelings, but his parents? That’s gross.

“Sam stand still!” Dean shouted at him, making him pause and their parents to turn around in surprise. Dean had a shit eating grin on his face as he ran up to Sam. He felt his brother pull his hair back and then he saw Dean snap a picture. “Thanks man!” 

Sam stared after Dean in a daze, barely able to connect what the heck just happened. He felt the back of his head to see what Dean did and felt a pony tail. Sam shrugged and left it - it wasn’t like he’d done it to himself before. 

Dean showed Cas the picture. “You were right. He looks much better.”

Cas smiled and held Adam close. “Told you.”

Dean smiled back at Cas and got lost in his blue eyes for a minute. Then he blinked rapidly and shook his head. “Ah, sorry. What’d you say?”

Cas shook his head too. “I was wondering why you were staring.”

“Uh, no reason.” Dean scratched the back of his head.

“Oh,” Cas said then blushed, “You have very pretty eyes.”

Dean blushed too. “Your’s are prettier.” 

Both their blushes deepened and Adam giggled at them. Mary, of course, took lots of pictures.

“Hey, uh, question…” Dean mumbled.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Uh, would you wanna, like, hang out or something next weekend?”

Cas smiled. “Of course. When would you want to?”

“Sunday work for you?” 

“In the afternoon. I’ll have church in the morning.” Cas answered.

“Alrighty. I guess I’ll see you then. Back at your place?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas smiled and looked past his friend. “I think your parents are calling you.”

Dean looked back to see Mary, John, and Sam all giggling and talking to each other. “Don’t make me go back to that insanity Cas!” 

Cas smiled softly. “It would be easy to save you, however we currently have Adam and they have his bag.” 

Dean pouted and slowly walked back to his family, after taking Adam back from Cas. Cas waved farewell to them and walked off towards Chuck’s Creamy Custard and Cafe. Mary looked at Dean. “Does Cas need a ride?”

“Nope, his uncle owns that place.” Dean said pointing at the cafe. “His house is above it.” 

John reached over and ruffled Dean’s hair, making him pout. “Have fun?”

“I hate you guys.” Dean muttered, flattening his hair. He followed his family into the car and strapped Adam down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary starts to become suspicious about John's activities away from home, which only grow stronger as she finds more and more evidence...

The family seemed to make up to each other by dinner that night. Dean still hung around Adam, making sure the baby didn’t get into any trouble as Sam helped Mary make dinner. John had retreated to his office(probably to do work), leaving the rest of the family to get things ready.

Soon Mary went to go and get John from his office. “Honey, it’s time for dinner!” She called, knocking on the closed office door.

“Uh, yeah, just give me a second.” John answered.

Mary frowned when she heard voices. “Is someone in there?”

“It’s, uh, TV, trying to watch!”

“Well, stop trying! It’s time for dinner!”

“One minute!”

Mary sighed and gave up, walking to the dinner table. “Your father sometimes.” She stated, looking accusingly to the kids.

Sam gave her a hesitant grin. “It’s not my fault. He gave me his genes.”

Mary rolled her eyes, then gave out a small scream when the fire sprinklers went off. Dean and Sam yelped with her, all of them running away from the spray of water. “Stupid sprinklers, there is no fire!” Sam yelled.

By the time the family was back inside the house, Mary was fuming. John hesitantly went about helping her clean up and was blow drying the books. Dean made sure that Sam stayed out of their parent’s way - he didn’t want one of them to accidentally snap at Sam. 

“Dinner.” Mary all but growled and the family sat down, eating their food in dead silence. Even Adam seemed to sense something was up and was sitting quietly. 

It was after dinner when John helped Mary clean up that he sighed. “Look, I’m sorry about the fire sprinklers.”

“Yeah, what was that even about?” Mary asked.

“I don’t know,” John scratched the back of his head. “They probably malfunctioned or something.”

Mary sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Maybe.”

John looked to her nervously. “Uh, honey, there’s something I wanted to let you know…”

“Yes?”

“Bobby knows this woman that lives a few towns away. You remember Ellen, right?”

“Yes.” 

“Well, she wanted someone to drop by and inspect out the auto shop her daughter wanted to start. Bobby was wondering if I could stop down for a day or two and check it out.”

Mary nodded. “Jo was Dean and Sam’s old babysitter, wasn’t she?” Then, she smiled. “Alright, I suppose. It’d be a nice thing to help her out.”  
John smiled back. “You’re alright with me being gone for a day or two?”

Mary nodded slowly. “No, I’ll never be alright with you being gone. But we owe Jo, especially after that one time Dean and Sam teamed up to put peanut butter in her hair.”

John laughed. “Right.”

“It’s a great thing to help people out, sweetheart,” Mary leaned up and kissed John’s cheek. “I know you miss the glory days, but just remember there are other ways to be a hero.”

Both parents turned at the sound of fake puking and saw Sam standing there. They raised their eyebrows at him and he awkwardly waved at them. “Hey guys. Just wanted some snacks.” 

“You just ate dinner.” Mary deadpanned.

“So? Any time is snack time!” Sam protested, “Besides I’m pretty sure my metabolism is fast, like me, so I need mucho food.” 

“I don’t think so, mister,” Mary ruffled Sam’s hair, which was still in a ponytail. “Unless you want to have the rest of your vegetables you didn’t eat.”

Sam sighed dramatically. “If I must.” he smiled. 

~*~

John left early the next day to go and visit Ellen and Jo. Mary busied herself with cleaning up the house and forcing the children to participate as well. It was at about seven that night that John called to say he’d be home tomorrow morning. Mary was sure Bobby wouldn’t mind if he was a bit late, especially since he had asked John to go and help out Ellen. So she fell into the routine for Monday and would wait for John to come home that night.

Tuesday and Wednesday were great days, for some odd reason. John came back home from work on Monday in good spirits, telling Mary that the mechanic’s shop he works for had combined with another, thus increasing his salary. After school on Tuesday, he took Dean out to a car dealer to buy a new one(getting rid of the crappy one they had).

“If you see anything that interests you, Dean, let me know,” John told his son as they entered. “She’ll most likely become yours once you go away for college.”

They walked around, looking at all the cars when Dean saw her. The dealer told them that she was a nineteen sixty seven chevy Impala. She was a little older, but with love and care could last a lifetime. Both Dean and John agreed right away to get her, looking in every nook and cranny to fix her up. Luckily, she was already in great condition, so they just washed her and showed her to the family. 

On Wednesday, John took Sam out after school to play some sports. They made sure they were hidden away from other families as John threw the football with all his strength and Sam would sprint to retrieve it. Mary smiled at the end of the day, glad that John was interacting with the kids more.

“You’re super happy,” She brought up that night.

“Huh?” John asked. “I guess I am.”

“What happened? Is it the companies combining?”

“I guess. That’s really great, but I just suppose I’ve been in a great mood lately.”

Mary sighed and laid back on the bed. “Well, if you’re happy then I’m happy. And I mean it. Your good mood seems to have spread around.”  
John chuckled. “I suppose so.”

The next day was Thursday. John went to work as usual, taking his bag of work tools with him he brings home each night. Mary went through her daily routine, dropping the kids off at school and then went out to run a few errands. Afterwards, during Adam’s nap, she started to clean up the house a little bit. When she started to return a few of John’s nicer shirts to the closet after they’d been ironed, she noticed a strange hair on one of the shirts. Frowning, she picked it off and glared at it as though it held all of the secrets. Then again, it may belong to either Ellen or Jo, she thought. John may have just picked it up while he was over there. He had brought that shirt, hadn’t he?

Mary waved the hair away and shook her head as though to shake out her worries. John and her had been together for over fifteen years, and despite their troubles, they had always been able to work it out together. Why should she be doubting her marriage now?

Unfortunately, her worries didn’t stay away. That night after dinner, the phone rang, but when she went to answer John had yelled out, “It’s alright honey, don’t answer it! I’ve got it!”

Mary frowned and looked at the phone suspiciously, as though it would tell her all of the secrets to the family. She slowly picked up the phone and went on the line with her husband and whoever he was talking to.

“How soon can you get here?” A woman asked.

“I’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

“See you then.”

“Bye.”

Mary put down the phone and rushed from the living room to stand in front of John’s office door, which was opened after a moment. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled innocently. “Who was that, honey?” She asked.

“It was Ellen,” John answered, smiling back. “Jo was wondering if I could stop by and help her out with one of her first clients.”

“Kind of on a short notice, huh?”

“Yeah, well, I told her if she ever needed help to not hesitate to ask.” John shrugged and slipped past Mary, out the door. “I’m gonna quick pack.”

Mary smiled and nodded as John headed off to their bedroom. Then she sighed and shook her head. For now all she could do was hope John wasn’t lying to her. Besides, it had been years since she had last seen Ellen or Jo - she didn’t remember what they sounded like all that well. Perhaps John was telling the truth.

The rest of the night flew by, and before Mary knew it it was Friday morning. John was quick to leave, making sure to give her and the kids a hug and quick kiss goodbye. Mary dropped the kids off at school and then went back home, deciding to quickly finish up the cleaning she didn’t finish the day before. 

While Adam laid down to take his nap, Mary started to vacuum the floors. She sighed dramatically when she got to John’s office that always got dirty no matter how many times she tried to keep it clean. As she entered, her gaze caught to John’s old supersuit concealed in its glass casing. She stopped vacuuming and walked over to it: there was a slight differentiation in the arm that had caught her eye. When she got close enough, she noticed it had been stitched closed - but John hadn’t worn the suit in nearly fifteen years. Nothing could have - should have - happened to have someone sew it. And there was only one person Mary knew who could sew a super suit.

“Missouri.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary discovers that John has started to resume hero-work behind her back, so she decides to go after him to save him before he can get into trouble...

“Hi, yes, I’d like to speak to Missouri please.”

“This is Missouri.”

“Missouri?” Mary smiled and twisted the phone cord around her finger. “It’s Mary.”

“Mary who?”

“You know…” Mary trailed off, sighed, and shifted the phone to her other ear. “Elastigirl.”

“Mary!” Missouri yelled on the phone. “It has been much too long!”

Mary quickly regained her grip on the phone. “Ah, yes! It has. Uh, listen, there is only one person I know John to trust to patch his super suit, and that’s you, Missouri.”

“Ah, yes. You’re calling about the suits. Isn’t it gorgeous? Much better than those old underpants he used to wear.”

“Uh...huh?”

“They’re all done, now, and just waiting for you to come and see them.”

“What?”

“The suits, Mary. I’m dying to show them to you.”

“The...suits, uh, no! I’m calling to dying about...suit!” Mary slapped her palm to her forehead. “John’s suit! I’m calling about John’s suit!”

“Just come over in about an hour, sweetheart, okay? Okay, goodbye.” Missouri abruptly hung up.

Mary still held the phone to her ear, confused as hell. She glanced at the clock and saw it was about time to get the boys. After collecting all of them and leaving Dean in charge, she headed out to Missouri’s, ready to figure all of this out.

Pulling up to Missouri’s place, Mary sighed as she had to speak into the intercom to get in. She quickly pulled up and went inside, where Missouri was waiting with a large grin on her face. 

“About time you showed up,” Missouri said, twirling some sort of stick in her hands. “You ready to see the suits?”

Mary grinned sheepishly. “Um-”

“Great!”

Missouri lead her to a doorway that lead down to some sort of secret underground chamber. There many different plastic models were dressed in super suits she must have made in previous years. “I have to say, I was surprised when John came back here asking me about a suit. Of course, all he wanted was a small repair, but I saw it as an opportunity. I’ve been out of the supers design for years, and this was going to be a great challenge.”

“Challenge-?”

“I designed the suit and it turned out so wonderful that I just had to continue!”

Mary held up her hands. “Uh, that’s great Missouri, but I have to say I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, words are useless, aren’t they?” Missouri asked, stopping in front of another door. “When compared to showing. That’s why you’re here.”  
That just made Mary even more confused. Missouri turned around to the door and started to type in a code to one keypad, put her hand up to another, and looked into a third. She then walked over to a microphone and spoke, “Missouri mode.” After she said this, a gun fell down from the ceiling and pointed itself at Mary, who held up her hands in defense. “And guest.” Missouri continued. The gun went away and the door then opened.

Missouri lead Mary in and past many different sewing machines, large hologram designs, and more things that just added to the confusion. She followed Missouri over to a large chamber on the right, where windows opened up to show an open room. Mary sat next to Missouri on a chair with a coffee table in front of the room. Missouri held up a cup of tea. “Cream and sugar?” She asked.

“Thanks,” Mary responded, taking it.

“I started with the baby,” Missouri then stated.

“Uh, started?”

“Shh.” A door in the open room opened and a small baby model began to crawl out on a large poll. It was wearing a blue and black onesie that didn’t look very special. “I made it a little roomy with some comfortable fabric for sensitive skin and fitted it to withstand a temperature of over one thousand degrees.” Fire came from all corners of the room, barely allowing Mary to see the small model within. Her eyes and mouth opened wide in horror as she stared at it. After a moment, the fire disappeared. “Completely bulletproof.” Missouri continued, and guns came out to shoot at the model. “And the fabric is washable - that’s a new feature.”

“What on Earth do you think Adam will be doing?!” Mary asked, turning to look at Missouri in horror as the model exited the room.  
“Well, to be honest I don’t really know,” Missouri shrugged. “I don’t know his powers, so I just decided to cover the basics.”

“Adam doesn’t have any powers.” Mary explained.

“No?” Missouri shrugged again. “Oh well, he’ll look gorgeous anyways.”

Mary fixed her focus back to the room as the door opened again. Another model entered, this time with it’s legs and arms moving at a fast pace. It was blue with black boots and gloves, just like Adam’s, but also had a star in the middle. “Sam’s suit I fitted to allow him to run at different paces and still maintain a cool temperature. This will allow him to continue running without heating up too much.”

The model exited and a new one entered. It looked just as the previous one did. “Dean’s suit was tricky, but I was able to create a fabric that will disappear completely as he does.” A machine dropped down to demonstrate, making it disappear. Then, it left.

Another model entered, looking the same as the others, but with thigh high boots. “Your suit I fitted to stretch as far as you can - without injuring yourself - and still maintain it’s shape.” Missouri then took out a small device and handed it to Mary. “Each suit also contains a homing device that will allow you to know the location of each one by the push of a button. Well? What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Mary asked, still looking into the now empty room. “John is retired! I’m retired!” Mary stood up and put her hands on her hips. “You want him to resume secret hero work behind my back?!”

“I assumed you knew.” Missouri said almost sadly. “Why would John keep secrets from you?”

“H-he wouldn’t. Didn’t.” Mary shook her head. “Doesn’t.”

Missouri sighed. “Men like John are often swayed by promises - it’s prone to weakness.”

Mary frowned. “What are you saying?”

“Do you know where he is?”

“Of course-”

“Do you know where he is?” Missouri repeated, her tone extremely firm. 

Mary looked to Missouri and frowned, thinking more about the question. Of course, John had said he was going to Ellen and Jo’s, but...was he really there? “Do you...have a phone?”

Missouri smiled and pointed back towards the door. 

Mary’s memory of Jo’s number wasn’t the best, however she did remember Ellen’s because she used to call Ellen all the time when Dean was little. Thinking back on it, Mary didn’t understand why she dropped communication. After this mess was cleaned up, she’d work on getting Ellen back as her best friend. “Hey Ellen, it’s Mary.” 

“Hey stranger, it’s been too long.” Ellen’s voice rang through and brought a smile to Mary’s face, before it turned to a frown- that wasn’t who John was on the phone with. “What’s the situation now?”

“John said he was up there, but I found some things that make me think otherwise.” Mary explained. “Is he, or is he not?” 

“He’s not here. I’m sorry Mary.” Mary closed her eyes in defeat. “Remember I’m always here if you need someone to listen.”

“Thank you, Ellen.” Mary said. “After I figure out what John’s up to, let’s have a girls day - we can even bring Jo, if the two of you want to.”

“Sounds perfect, Mary. Just call me and let me know when.” The phone line buzzed and Mary turned to Missouri.

“So, you don’t know where he is,” Missouri said. She then held up the device that she had said earlier was a homing device. “Would you like to find out?”

Mary walked over and hesitated as she took the device. Then, gulping, she pressed the button. The picture of the Earth then zoomed in to a tiny island near the equator in the Atlantic Ocean. Confused, Mary just stared at the device. “An...island.”

“Are you going after him or are you going to wait for him to come back?” Missouri asked Mary, making her clench her fist. She was done waiting to see what John was going to do.

“I’m going after him.” Mary told her. “Can you give me the suits?” 

~*~

“There’s lots of leftovers that you can reheat,” Mary explained to Dean as they both walked down the hallway. In her fist she held a bag that contained the supersuits. “Make sure that Sam does his homework and both of you get. To bed. On time. I should be back by tomorrow night. You can be in charge for that long, right?”

“Mom, I got it.” Dean said with a reassuring grin. “At least now that I’m fifteen, it should be easier than when I was six.” 

Mary would’ve loved not to have Dean mention that, but he did make a fair point. However, as a mother, she had a right to be extremely worried about leaving her children home alone. Well, she was more worried about the possible arguments that Sam and Dean could get into when she was gone. “Please try not to fight with your brother.” 

“As long as he doesn’t try to imply stuff about me, we’re good.” Dean told her. At least he was honest, She thought. 

Mary sighed and walked into her bedroom, opening up the bag after Dean had walked away. Picking up the suits, she looked at it hesitantly. I’m really doing this, She thought.

“Hey!” Mary looked to see Sam standing in the doorway. “What’s that? Where’d you get that M-” Mary slammed the door with her elastic arms.  
“Do we all get cool outfits?” Mary looked to see Sam standing outside and looking through one of the windows. “Are the-?” She pulled down the blinds.

“Do we all get cool outfits?” Sam had run to the other window, and Mary proceeded to shut that one as well, as well as the third window.  
“HA HA!” Sam cheered as he sped back into the room, grabbing(conveniently) his suit.

“SAM! You get back here this instant!” Mary yelled, reaching for the phone when it started to ring. “Hey, Jim. Thanks for getting back to me. Listen, I know it’s on short notice, but I was wondering if you could-”

“What’re these?” There was Dean, holding up his suit and looking at his mother suspiciously. 

“Look!” Sam ran back in. “I’m a hero!” He looked into the mirror and started to “model” in front of it. Dean looked disgusted.

“Take that off before someone sees you!” Mary commanded, putting down the phone and snatching the suit from Dean’s hands.

“But you’re packing one just like it. Are you hiding something?” Dean asked.

“Honey, I’m on the phone right now-”

“HA!” Sam yelled, taking the suit from Mary and quickly handing it to Dean. “Here, this one’s yours! It’s specially made!”

“What’s going on-?”

“You’re not coming!” Mary yelled, herding them out of the room. “And I need to pack!”

Once the door had slammed, Dean frowned and looked at Sam. “What makes you think that they’re so special?” He asked.

“I dunno,” Sam shrugged. “But why was Mom tryin’ to hide it?” He grinned and sped away.

Keeping his frown, Dean turned his hand invisible and then pressed it to the suit in his hands. Seeing it disappear with it, he gasped and pulled his hand away, making both the suit and his hand visible again.

Back inside the bedroom, Mary picked up the phone and sighed. “Sorry, Jim. Anyways, I’m calling for a special request.”

“What do you need?” Jim asked.

“A jet. What’s the fastest you’ve got?”

“Let me see…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission goes awry when the kids sneak aboard the plane and it is attacked.

“Island tower, this is Indian Gulf Niner-Niner requesting permission to land, over.” Mary sat in the driver’s seat to the giant jet, alone. “Island tower, this is Indian Gulf Niner-Niner requesting permission to land, please respond.”

There was still no response. 

Taking a deep breath, Mary looked to the copilot’s seat where the bag sat, mocking her. She reached over and opened it, looking at the blue and black suit. “Easy, Mary. There’s nobody responding, but that’s okay. They’re probably just...all getting coffee! At the same time… yeah.”  
She looked back at the suit, then relented, turning the jet to auto pilot and taking the bag into the restroom.

 

~*~

On the island, John was currently being held in some sort of prison. At the beginning of the week, after he had accidentally injured a customer for insulting all middle and lower class citizens, he had lost his job at the mechanic shop. After that, he had found some sort of tablet in his tool bag. A woman Ruby had told him about an opportunity to be a hero again: by coming to the island and stopping a killer robot her company had created. He had been able to take it down no sweat, earning the money Ruby had promised and had promised to her that he would respond to any other problems they needed to take care of. 

Unfortunately, the good had only lasted for a little while.

Ruby had called him back, asking him to return to the island for another assignment. He had taken the new suit Missouri had made for him and arrived, going to the conference room. But there, another robot was waiting and was able to defeat him. That was when he had met Michael, a kid he had met back in the glory days.

“Mikey?” John had asked when he saw him.

“My name is not MIKEY!” The kid - actually, adult now - had yelled. John found himself being thrown to the ground and the adult landing in front of him. “And it’s not Kid Hunter, either. That ship has sailed. Now, you can call me the ARCHANGEL!”

The Archangel lifted his finger, sending a beam of blue light out of his finger, which threw John into a nearby tree. John tried to get up, but the Archangel kept throwing him into different things and extremely high speeds. 

John managed to dodge one beam and got the heck out of there. He ran and ran, eventually coming to a waterfall, which he jumped off of hoping for the best. In a strange turn of events, he ended up in a cavern, where he found the remains of another superhero: Gazer Beam. Gazer Beam seemed to have carved one last word into the rock wall in front of where he sat: Paradise.

Paradise apparently was the password into Archangel’s computer. There, John learned that Archangel had been doing this for years: he would convince naïve superheros that they could re-live the glory days, then set his robots on them in order to make it stronger each time. John was apparently the last one, and luckily Archangel didn’t know where Mary or Bobby were, or even that Dean, Sam and Adam exist. Not only that, but Archangel planned on setting the robot on Lawrence city.

Just as he was trying to escape unnoticed, the homing device in his suit went of and triggered an alarm system. He was captured and now trapped in some sort of prison created by Archangel.

“Who did you contact?!” Archangel demanded.

“Contact?” John asked. “What’re you talking about?”

Archangel pointed a finger at a guard, who turned on a wattage that started to electrocute John. After a moment, he signaled to turn it off. “I am referring to at oh eight hundred hours when you broke into my computer and sent out a homing signal.”

“No,” John grunted. “I just turned on the homing device.”

Archangel signaled again, and John was electrocuted again. “And now a government plane is requesting permission to land here! Who did you contact?!”

“I didn’t send for...a plane…”

Archangel groaned. “Play the transmission.”

Ruby, who sat at the desk, turned it on. “Island tower, this is Indian Gulf Niner-Niner requesting permission to land, over.”

John looked up with surprise and horror on his face. “Mary?”

“So you do know these people.” Archangel smirked. “Well, I’ll send them a little greeting.” He reached over and pressed a large red button, that could only spell danger…

~*~

Exiting the bathroom, Mary threw the bag that had contained her super suit to the seat nearest to the cockpit. Just as she was about to turn away, there was a recognizable "Ow!" and the bag was floating in midair.

Gasping and turning back around, Mary put her hands on her hips and glared to the empty air. "Dean!" she yelled.

Dean became visible, giving her a face of slight terror. "It's not my fault!" He got up and put the bag down in the now empty seat. "Sam ran away, and I knew that I'd be blamed for it-"

"That's not true!" Mary looked over to see Sam peaking up from a chair at the end of the row. He then ran up in a second to yell at his brother. "You said that we shouldn't just stay at home-"

"So I ran after him and we got into the jet-"

"And that we should see what Mom was hiding-"

"Wait, wait, stop." Mary glared when they quieted immediately. "You left Adam alone?!"

"Yes, Mom, I'm completely stupid," Dean growled while Sam shook his head and denied it. "Of course I got a sitter! I'm the only person in this family with the brains so just try to remember that next time something like this happens."

Mary kept her death glare and ignored Dean's comment on being the only one with the brains. "Alright, well, who'd you get?"

“Charlie.” Dean answered.

Mary’s glare didn't let up. “Does Charlie even know how to babysit?”

“I dunno…” Dean shrugged timidly.

Groaning, Mary turned around and walked to the cockpit, taking out a phone and calling her house. After a moment, Charlie picked up.  
“Hello, Mrs. Winchester!” She said cheerfully.

“Hey, Charlie,” Mary smiled a bit. “Look, I know my son got ahold of you and I don't mean to offend you, but do you know anything about babysitting?”

“Yes, I do Mrs. Winchester. I used to babysit my neighbor’s kid when I was younger, and brought over a few of the toys I would bring over then…”

“Charlie…”

“I also brought some Mozart to play while he sleeps and the copy of The Hobbit my Mom gave to me that she would read to me when I was little. Baby experts say that Mozart makes babies smarter, but to be honest I'm not sure why…”

“Charlie…”

“I mean, there are tons of better music selections out there, and my parents never played Mozart to me when I was a baby and I turned out pretty smart! Or, at least, I don't think they ever did…”

“Look, Charlie, thanks a bunch for your volunteering but I would really be much more comfortable with calling a service.” Mary explained.  
“Oh, there's no need to worry, Mrs. Winchester. I can totally handle anything Adam can throw at me.”

Mary was about to reply when a beeping from the driver’s seat made her hang up and walk forward, gasping when she saw the two missiles coming close. She quickly sat down and put her mic on. “Indian Gulf Niner-Niner with threats in range. Island tower, disengage, repeat disengage!” She flipped the Fasten Your Seatbelts light for Dean and Sam, then shot two of her own responding ammo at the missiles, quickly jerking the plane to the side. Flying the plane down and towards the ocean below, she tried to lose the missiles and ignore the screams of Sam and Dean from the back.

Shooting more ammo at the missiles, one of them exploded behind them and another was lost in the ocean below as Mary pulled the plane upwards again. On the radar, more missiles were coming. “Disengage, repeat, disengage! Two more are going east - no, south! South of your position! Disengage, over!” Twisting quickly, Mary looked back at Dean and Sam, who were clutching to the seats. “Dean! I need you to put a force field around the plane!”

“But you said that we weren't supposed to use our powers!” Dean yelled back.

“I know what I said! Listen to what I'm saying now!” Mary twisted back around. “Disengage, repeat, disengage!”

“Mom…” Sam called, looking out the window.

“Dean!” Mary screamed. “Mayday, mayday! Indian Gulf Niner-Niner is under attack! Please, there are children - there are children aboard this plane!”

Dean raised his hands and started to create a neon green force field that popped out after a moment. He looked fearfully out the window to see a missile closing in.

“Put a field around us now!” Mary screamed.

“I’ve never done one that big before-!”

“Dean, do it now! Abort, abort, abort…” Mary said, looking at the radar to see the missiles closing in. “Abort abort abort!” Taking off the mic, she twisted around and leaped back at Sam and Dean, making her rubber-like body form a shield around them as the missiles hit.  
The plane exploded, leaving Mary, Dean, and Sam to fall towards the ocean below. Mary fell briefly unconscious, losing her grip on her children as they fell faster and faster. She came back to their screams, thinking quickly to wrap her arms and legs around them, forming her torso into a parachute.

“Brace yourselves!” She called to them when they looked back up at her.

The ocean was warm, but was still a shock as they all hit the water. Mary let go of Sam and Dean once she touched down, turning her body back to her normal form. “Everybody, calm down,” She said, swimming over to them as a bit of wreckage started to fall around them. “Now, I’ll tell you what we’re not going to do. We’re not going to panic, we’re not going - LOOK OUT!”

Pushing them underwater to swim away, a large piece of wreckage splashed down into the water and sunk to the floor below, landing straight where they had been before. As the kids swam up for air, Mary stayed underwater, watching through the blurriness as the piece sank further and further down.

“Mom! MOM!” She heard when she came back up. Swimming over to the kids, she sighed as she heard their yells.

“Who’s idea was this, anyway?!” Sam yelled.

“What’re we gonna do?!” Dean retorted.

“We’re dead!” Sam started chanting. “We’re dead!”

“It just blew up!”

“We survived, but we’re DEAD!”

“Stop it!” Mary splashed water on both of them. “We are not gonna die! Now both of you will get a grip, or so help me I will ground you for a month! Understand?!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary, Sam, and Dean devise a plan in order to get to safety and find John.

“We have a confirmed hit,” Ruby reported, smiling slyly. “The target was destroyed.”

“You’ll get over it,” Archangel said, smirking at John’s slumped form. “I do recall you to work alone.”

Crushed, John simply hung there limply. There were gone - they couldn’t be! Mary, and she had said there were children on the plane. Had the whole family come with her? No, she wouldn’t have brought them. He had to have just been hearing that.

But what if he hadn’t? And besides, his family was dead.

Anger grew within him, and he moved the electric chains holding him up downwards and towards Archangel. Unfortunately, before he could grab the villain Ruby rushed forward and pushed him away, letting John grab her instead. “Release me!” He demanded. “Now!”

“Or what?” Archangel challenged, getting back to his feet.

“I will crush her!”

“That seems too dark for you,” Archangel shrugged. “Very well. Go ahead.”

Ruby gasped as John tightened his grip on her. “It will be easy. Like breaking a toothpick.”

Archangel chuckled lightly. “Show me.” He challenged.

John was prepared to. He wanted nothing more to kill the woman that was responsible for bringing him into the mess. In a way, it was her fault his family was dead. But with a small spark of goodness, he shook his head and let Ruby go.

“I knew that you couldn’t do it,” Archangel shook his head and started to walk out. “Even when you have nothing to lose. You’re weak, and I’ve outgrown you.”

John was left alone in the room, hanging his head and feeling tears rise in his eyes.

~*~

“Those were short range missiles,” Mary said, pointing up to the sky where smoke from the wreckage still stood. “Land based. We’ll need to go that way.”

“You want to go toward the people that tried to kill us?” Sam asked.

“If it means land, yes.” Mary smiled and nodded.

“Do you expect us to swim there-?” Dean started.

“I expect you to trust me.” Mary looked out to the distance, where somewhere far away was the island John was. She needed to rescue him, but first she had to make sure that the kids were safe. “Hold me up.”

Sam and Dean held her up as best she could as she turned her body into a crude parody of a boat. She floated, at least, so it would have to do. Sam and Dean climbed in, with Sam hanging off his mother’s legs to be the motor. With his speed, he was able to kick the water fast enough to move forward, towards the island ahead.

It was still about an hour or so after sunset that they arrived to the island. Off the coast, Sam stopped acting as a motor and Mary turned herself back to her normal form. Dean grabbed Sam and gave the exhausted kid a piggyback ride.

“What a trooper,” Mary said to Sam, out of breath herself. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Mom…” Sam smiled sleepily.

He had recovered easily by the time they found a cave in the jungle to stay in. Mary found sticks and rocks to make a fire with to help them dry off. After a while of sitting in silence, Mary eventually sighed. “I think...your father is in trouble.”

“Yeah, if you hadn’t noticed Mom, we’re not doing so hot either.” Dean brought up.

Mary stood. “I’m going to look for him. And that means that you’re in charge, Dean, until I get back.”

“What?!” Sam whined.

“You heard her,” Dean smirked.

Mary reached into the bag that carried the super suits (it had survived the wreckage somehow) and brought out a black mask that she put over her eyes. She then handed the other two to the kids. “Put these on. Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. And if anything goes wrong, use your powers.”

“But you said never to use our-”

“I know what I said!” Mary clenched her fist and shook her head. Sighing and trying to calm down, she scooted forward to be more closer to the kids. “Remember the bad guys on those cartoons you used to watch on Saturday mornings?” They both nodded. “Well, these guys are not like those bad guys. They won’t hold back just because you’re children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance.”

“Mom,” Dean started. “There’s something I-”

“Dean, I’m counting on - I’m counting on you. Be strong.” Mary turned to Sam. “Sam, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can.”

“As fast as I can?!” Sam asked, lighting up.

“As fast as you can,” Mary agreed, wrapping her arms around both kids. “Stay hidden and keep each other safe. I’ll be back by morning.” Mary let go regretfully and got up, running to the mouth of the cave.

“Mom!” Stopping, she looked back to see Dean run out next to her. “W-what happened to the plane, look, I’m sorry….I wanted to….I’m sorry….”

“Shh,” She shushed softly. “It’s not your fault. It wasn’t fair for me to suddenly ask so much from you. But things are different now, and when the time comes, you’ll know what to do. It’s in your blood.” Smiling, she turned and then sped away. 

Looking down at the mask in his hands, Dean felt new determination rise in him and he nodded to himself. Putting the mask on, he looked up at the night sky once before turning away to go back inside the cave.

~*~

Mary crept through the rainforest, trying not to attract attention. Looking up, she noticed a line for rail cars. Kneeling down, she waited for the next one to come; when it did, she grabbed onto it and groaned as she was flung onto the top. Making herself flat, she watched as the scenery flew by. Inflating her head, she stared at a random rocket.

“A rocket?” she questioned herself. 

~*~

“Dean! I’m bored!” Sam groaned out for the fourth time in the past five minutes. Dean frowned, unable to deal with Sam a moment longer. 

“Then look around the cave and make sure to stay hidden.” Dean told him, then muttered. “Anything to have you shut up.” 

Sam looked at him affronted by Dean’s comment, but picked up a log from the fire to investigate the cave anyway. After walking for a while, Sam decided to test the echo. “Cool!” 

His call of cool echoed around the walls, making him smirk. He shouted it a second time, but much louder. However this time, the cave started to rumble and he could see fire coming. “Not cool!” 

He sprinted towards the entrance and grabbed Dean, dragging him behind him. “What the heck?” 

Before Sam could respond, a burst of flame came through the cave, making Dean gape at it. Standing up, Dean rubbed his sore feet that came from Sam dragging him out of the cave at an extremely fast speed. Sam, noticing that, winced, but did nothing, not wanting to have Dean possibly yell at him. Surprisingly, Dean gave Sam a side hug. 

“Thanks.” Sam stared at him in shock, not used to having Dean say a thank you of any kind. Dean rolled his eyes and motioned for Sam to follow him into the underbrush. “We’ll just stay here until morning because I don’t want to risk getting fried by being in the cave. Good night.”  
Sam muttered good night and laid down, watching the sky until sleep claimed him. Dean stayed up a bit longer, watching over him and making sure that no one was going to see them. 

“Look at this bird!” Sam’s excited shout woke Dean up. Shifting to get a better look, Dean’s mouth went dry when he saw what Sam was pointing too.

“That’s not a real bird.” he said, before shouting. “Run!” 

~*~

Cas woke up expecting a normal day. What he didn’t expect was being knocked out on his way home from the library. When he awoke, he was in some sort of plane flying who know’s where. Great, Cas thought, I get kidnapped and who knows how long it’ll be until someone notices and if it takes them too long, I’ll miss hanging out with Dean. The last thought caused Cas to turn a pretty shade of pink, why am I thinking of him at this time?

“Good, you’re awake.” a woman’s voice rang from in front of him. Cas looked up to see a blonde woman in a skirt suit, sitting in what looked like the only available chair. “My name is Ruby.” 

Cas gave her a like-I-care look and turned away from her. He was quiet for a while before speaking, “What’s the point in kidnapping me? I’m not the most important person in town, and there’s no way anyone would pay a ransom.” 

Ruby gave him a tight, fake smile. “Your importance in town doesn’t matter. My boss said to get you, and here you are.” 

“So kidnapping me was your only option, haven’t you heard of talking to people?” Cas shot back, annoyed by this woman. “And who is your boss?”

“I was informed to get you in the quickest manner, hence the kidnapping.” she told him, her tone rather bland. “My boss is Archangel.” 

“How about a real name?” Cas asked. “A code name won’t help me figure out if I know this ‘Archangel’ from anywhere.”

Cas had put air quotes around Archangel, which seemed to annoy Ruby because she didn’t speak after that. Cas let out a huff of air, wishing he knew self defense. While she didn’t look all that strong, Ruby probably knew more about fighting and could overpower him. Even if he managed to knock her out, there’d probably be the guys that kidnapped him on the plane. Cas decided that his best bet would to follow along and try to figure out how to get away. 

“Awe, heck no.” Cas said and backed away as he saw a man walk towards him with a rag in hand. He wasn’t looking to be knocked out again, but he ended up backing up into another person. 

“Good, you’re awake.” a man said sharply. When Cas came too, once again, he felt that he was on a couch. In front of him stood a man with a royal purple suit with a pale blue letter A on the front. The man’s boots, gloves, and cape were also the same pale blue color. The man had paler skin, dark hair that was slicked back, and eerily similar blue eyes. Standing next to him, and being towered over by at least a head and a half, was Ruby. 

“Who are you?” Cas asked with a glare, making the man sigh. 

“I thought Ruby already told you. I am the Archangel.” the man told him and looked at Cas as if he expected him to be impressed. The Archangel’s face fell slightly when he saw Cas’s unimpressed look. 

“What’s your real name?” Cas asked, “I don’t care for your code name.” 

The Archangel glared at Cas slightly. “Ruby, leave.” 

“Of course sir.” she gave a slight bow and left, leaving Cas with raised eyebrows. 

“Is your name that important that you have to have your subordinates not know it?” Cas asked.

The Archangel rolled his eyes. “My name is Michael.”

“Thank you for sharing with the class, Michael.” Cas said sarcastically. “Why did you have your subordinates kidnap me anyway?” 

“Because Castiel,” he said, making a shiver go down Cas’s spine because Michael knew his name. “you’re my son, and I felt the need to include you in my plans.”

Cas stared at Michael. His thoughts went from he’s joking to if he’s telling the truth, he’s an assbutt. It took a while for Cas to speak. “Why should I believe anything you say? For all I know, you could be lying to try and get me to follow you with a false sense of paternal loyalty. Even if you want me to work with you, you’d have to put in a ton of effort for me to even think about trusting you because kidnapping people happens to destroy trust.” 

Michael looked extremely aggravated, like Cas ruined all his plans because Cas had a good head on his shoulders. “Follow me.” 

Cas slowly got up, before following him. He didn’t like the tone Michael used because it seemed like there was an underlying threat. As soon as they got to a new room, Michael gestured for Cas to enter the room. Sending a suspicious glance at Michael, Cas entered and the door was slammed shut after him. 

“HEY!” Cas shouted, slamming a fist against the door. Michael looked at him through the door with an unreadable look. 

“The proof should be found on the desk, along with reasons why you should work with me.” Michael told him. “You’ll just have to stay here while I clean up some pests from my island.” 

Cas glared at the door, before heading to the desk - it was best to learn as much as possible about your enemy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mary continues her search for John, Dean and Sam are attacked by guards of Archangel and learn more about their powers.

While Cas was getting kidnapped and brought to the island, Mary managed to get inside the building. Creeping along the hallways slowly, she made sure to be on the lookout for guards, cameras, and John. When a pair of guards came threw, Mary flattened herself to the wall and hoped that they were too interested in their conversation to notice her. She sighed in relief as she peeled off the wall. 

Her relief was short lived because her leg got caught in the door and she had no way of freeing it. She grumbled to herself, but continued forward, stretching her torso and using her hands to move herself forward. She almost made it to the next two doors, when another door shut on her, flinging her upper chest back. When she glanced up, the elevator opened and revealed two guards. 

“Hey you!” one of them shouted, as she flung one of her arms forward. She got one down, when the other slammed the door on her arm. Today is not a good day, Mary thought. As she felt around for the guard in the elevator, a gun tapped her leg. After kicking that guard and knocking him out, she felt something hit her torso. Nearly growling, Mary concentrated more on the guard in the elevator. After feeling his face, she knocked him out and grabbed his key card, she freed herself from the three doors. 

Letting out a breath, she gave herself a minute to compose herself, before shoving the guards in some side room. After that, she sneaked her way through the halls, trying to find out where John was. She ended up finding a large open hangar where the rocket must have been. Lots of guards were sitting at the computers, each doing different things.

Mary stretched her neck down to peak at the different screens. She saw different graphs that showed the rocket’s course. Ignoring that, she looked to the other screens and saw one that showed different security cameras. One of them showed John who was hanging limply from his hands by some sort of electrical prison.

“John…” She gasped, then pulled her neck back up.

“Huh? What?” one of the guards asked.

“I didn’t say anything.” another answered.

That was close… Mary thought, sprinting down the hallways towards the room where John was being held.

~*~

Why can’t this bird just give up? Dean thought. He had to deal with its screeching after them as him and Sam ran through the forest and Sam’s yelling back at it to leave them alone. He was very close to snapping.

Then, a strange whirring noise came from behind them and strange disks flew forward and in front of them. Three men dropped from their own disks, each holding a gun and holding it up at Sam and Dean, who both stopped.

“You think they’re supers?” one asked.

“Sam, remember what Mom said…” Dean mumbled.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Hey, stop talking!” another commanded. Dean started to back away. “Hold it, freeze!”

Dean turned invisible. “Sam, run!”

“What?”

“Run!”

“Oh, yeah!” Sam sprinted away.

“What?!” the third asked. “They’re supers!”

“Get the boy!” the first commanded. The other two guards returned to their disks, flying off after Sam. The first turned back to the seemingly empty forest in front of him. “Show yourself!”

Just as his mom said, Sam ran as fast as he could. The men in disks weren’t far behind him, but Sam had both the speed and stamina to stay ahead. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to do it for too long. He’d need to figure out a way to lose them.

He accidentally lost focus and ran through a swarm of gnats. Tripping and spitting out the bugs, the men in the disks flew closer. Sam quickly got back to his feet and ran again, wiping at his face as he went.

The ground became more and more uneven, sloping downwards. Sam ran up a large rock and jumped, catching himself on a tree. Seeing a disk flying towards him, he let go of the tree and kept running, not stopping when he heard an explosion.

Lost one, he thought with a smirk.

The other one kept on trailing after him, but eventually fell victim to the uneven ground and crashed. Sam ran faster, trying to keep ahead of the wreckage that rolled after him. Eventually it stopped and Sam slowed down a little bit. Then, to his right came more whirring noises. A man in a disk was there, as to his right. Each of them started to close in, just at the right height to cut off his head. Before they could get close enough, though, the ground fell from underneath Sam’s feet and he started to fall.

He’d barely fell more than ten feet before more ground was there again. Only, this one was moving…

Oh. He was on one of the disks.

“Hey!” The guard in the driver’s seat yelled. He twisted and went to punch at Sam, which he dodged. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sam punched forward and hit the man’s jaw.

“Hah!” Sam cheered, dodging again when the man went to hit him and punched harder this time. The man went to clumsily punch again but Sam used his speed to dodge and then punch the man repeatedly in the face.

He stopped after a moment, giving the man a moment to catch his breath. Grinning and getting ready to dodge again, Sam’s gaze went past the guard and at a cliff rapidly approaching. The man took his opportunity to punch Sam off of the disk, still speeding towards the cliff. The disk exploded as Sam fell down to the jungle floor, and he quickly reached to grab the first thing he could, which was a vine that touched down to the floor. Sam stopped and let go of it, touching his face and smiling. “I’m alive. YEAH!”

Unfortunately, the two guards he had lost earlier were still around and heard him. The sped towards him and Sam ran off, trying to lose them once again. After a few more minutes of running, Sam came out of the jungle and into a clearing where the coast was. He gasped and closed his eyes, bracing for the impact with the water, but it never came. Confused, he peaked an eye open and looked down to see that he was running so fast he stayed on top of the water. Giggling to himself, he continued to run.

The guards then seemed to have enough brains to actually try and shoot Sam, which was unsuccessful. Sam was able to weave around on top of the water as though it was still land, which was an advantage for him. He spotted a small cave off to his right and went for it, hearing the whirring of a disk behind him. He sped through the cave and then up the wall, on the ceiling, over the guard and back to the water, running for the exit just ahead.

Unfortunately, the second guard was outside waiting for him.

Sam quickly turned and began to run back into the cave, but the other guard was speeding towards him as well. Realizing that he was caught, Sam stopped and fell into the water, seeing the explosion of the two guards colliding from below the surface.

Dean made sure to stay invisible as the guard prodded around, trying to feel him. He reached over and grabbed a large stick, creeping up behind the guard and whacking him with it on the back of the guard’s head. The guard went down and didn’t move, so Dean assumed he was knocked out and made himself visible again to kneel down and check. But the guard knocked his feet out from underneath him, diving for his gun. Dean got back up and turned invisible again, heading for a river nearby. 

The guard shot at the spot Dean had been in and got up, running to the river. A splash made the guard pause just in front of the river, raise his gun, and shoot into the water. He stopped after a few seconds. “You can’t hide from me…” He growled, throwing some sand into the water. The current moved the sand down the river, but caught on something inside of it. “There you are-!”

“HAH!” a new voice yelled. Just when the guard was going to shoot, something zipped by and punched him in the face. He fell back on the ground and lost the hold he had on his gun. There was another splash that signaled Dean’s exit from the river. Then, a figure jumped on the guard’s chest and started to punch him repeatedly. “DON’T TOUCH MY BROTHER!”

The guard quickly and blindly punched upwards, hitting the figure and forcing them back. Dean turned himself visible again from his spot by a tree, seeing it was Sam, who stood up dazed. The guard quickly grabbed his gun and took aim. 

“NO!” Dean yelled, jumping forward and in front of Sam. A neon green force field formed around them, making the bullets bounce off of it.  
“How’re you doing that?” Sam asked, amazed.

“I don’t know!” Dean admitted, looking down at his brother.

“Well, whatever you’re doing, don’t stop!” Sam pushed on the edge of the force field, then started to run with it. “I’m like a hamster!”

As Sam started to run them away, still within the safety of the force field, Dean thought it was a very inappropriate time to laugh because the guard was still shooting at them.

~*~

Mary kept herself pressed to the wall as she reached the room John was being held in. The door was closed and most likely locked, but Mary still had the card from earlier. Using that, she was able to get into the room and speed over to where her husband was hanging limply. She went over to a control panel and saw that the buttons were labeled. Releasing him was easy, but he simply face planted on the floor instead of moving.

“John!” Mary called, rushing over. “John! Wake up!”

John lifted his face from the floor to look at Mary. “No...you’re dead.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Thanks, honey. I appreciate it.”

“But Archangel...the missiles...the plane, it was destroyed!”

“Yes, and you’re forgetting that I’m a super and your wife. I’ve had worse.”

John sat up and hugged her tightly. “It’s...really you?”

“My God, John, what did they do to you?” Mary asked, hugging him back.

“It’s...it’s nothing, it’s fine.” 

Mary raised an eyebrow, not believing it for a second, but didn’t question him. “Alright. Let’s get out of here.”

Just as her and John got to the door, a red light started to blink in the hallway and a woman’s voice said, “Intruder alert. Intruder alert.”

“Intruder?” John asked.

“Dean and Sam!” Mary grabbed her husband’s hand. “Come on, quickly! Before they get into even more trouble!”

“Well, if you knew they’d be trouble, why’d you bring them?” John asked as they ran down the hallway.

“I didn’t bring them, they stowed away! And I don’t like that tone of voice you used, mister!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is reunited...and captured. Cas saves them.

Sam was able to run in the force field easily, which was a bit surprising. Dean did his best to keep the field up, still not quite sure how he was doing it in the first place, but kept his hands raised and his mind focused to keep the shield there.

They didn’t run into any more guards, but that didn’t stop them. They could be anywhere and waiting for just the right moment to strike, so they kept moving. The jungle started to become less dense as they moved on, and eventually they burst out of the forest and into a clearing. Sam kept running and hit the two people just outside of the clearing, picking them up and rolling them as the continued. 

“Mom! Dad! Hey!” Dean yelled, recognizing them. He thought about the force field disappearing and it did, letting them all roll on the ground to a stop.

The family laughed and hugged each other, each happy and relieved that each other were safe. However, the reunion didn’t last long as the whirring sound came back to signal the guards in disks arriving. Mary and John each stood in a protective stance in front of Sam and Dean, Mary kicking one with her elastic leg and John punching down a disk when it got close enough. When the second one came back around, John picked up the disk he punched down and chucked it at the second one, creating an explosion. Both parents looked to each other.

“I love you.” they said in sync.

“Wow.” Dean murmured. 

“Ew.” Sam complained.

The whirring returned. As three more disks came out of the forest, the family got into defensive stances next to one another. Sam sped around them and kicked up dirt, cloaking the family from them. One of the men started to shoot at them, but Dean had made another force field in front of them and held it there as the dirt started to clear away. When the other two guards jumped out of their disks and went to attack Dean from behind, Mary jumped down and punched each of them away. The fight continued for a few minutes when two blasts of blue light came and trapped Mary and John together and Dean and Sam together.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a voice, one that John identified as Archangel, said, looking at the family with a smirk. After studying them for a bit, Archangel released a small gasp of surprise mixed with a chuckle. “Elastigirl…. you married Elastigirl. And you got busy!”  
John glared daggers at Archangel, but he ignored any of the looks from the family. Archangel remained silent as he made the family float along in front of him. They must’ve been knocked out because the next thing they knew, they were hanging in some sort of oval thing. What looked like the head of a club was on each of the families hands, and the club things were attached to a blue electricity, which held them into place. 

Archangel was standing there, flipping through different news channels from Lawrence city. The family starred unamused at the large amount of destruction the robot’s landing had caused. Archangel seemed almost...giddy. “Oh, come on! You’ve got to admit that the plan is great. The robot will be on the loose, the roads will be filled with terrified people. And just when all hope seems to be lost, Archangel will save the day!” He turned to look at the family with malice. “I’ll be a better hero than any of you ever were.”

“So you mean that you killed off real heros so that you could...pretend to be one?!” John asked.  
“Oh, I’m real.” Archangel smiled. 

“Psh, sure. Like a real villain.” Sam muttered, making Dean snort.

“Real enough to defeat you,” Archangel continued, not hearing the comment. “I’ll be the greatest hero anyone has ever seen. And when I’m old, I’ll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheros. EVERYONE can be super!” Archangel chuckled.

A cry of “You fucking assbutt!” rang through the room, making most everyone turn to each other in surprise. Dean, however, felt his mouth go dry and any humor from Sam’s comment disappeared. Why is Cas here? Dean thought, panicked. 

Mary’s mouth dropped open in surprise why she saw the someone storm up to Archangel and slap him across the face. Archangel’s face contorted with rage, and his fist went back and was flung into the person’s face. 

The next thing she knew, an angry neon green force field was around Dean and the boy. It was crackling as if it was angry and she was almost scared by the look of pure hate that was on Dean’s face. The Archangel didn’t see the force field at first and walked into it, getting a nasty shock. 

“You won’t touch him.” Dean growled out and flung the force field out towards Archangel, forcing him away. Mary watched in surprise as Dean’s emotions did a 180 and he knelt down to the person with an extremely gentle look. She could barely hear him murmur, “How’re you feeling?”  
The boy must’ve muttered something to Dean because he hesitantly got up and headed to the control panel, pushing down a lever. The lever released the family from the club things, and Dean immediately went back to the boy who was still on the ground. Getting closer, Mary’s mouth dropped open in shock when she saw it was Cas. His face was already starting to swell and one eye was shut. 

“Why are you here?” Sam asked, peeking out from behind Mary. 

“Kidnapped.” Cas muttered, looking tired. “I know a way out.” 

Dean once again looked murderous and Mary feared for the Archangel’s safety. He helped Cas up and made sure to follow close behind him. If it was any other situation, Mary would’ve been cooing about how cute they were, but there was a time and place. John placed a hand on her shoulder and his expression was unreadable. 

“How do you know?” John asked, his tone questioning with a lace of threat. Dean glared at him, and Mary suddenly became very concerned with anyone who tried to instigate anything against Cas in that moment. 

“He made some claims and gave me some information to try to make me work with him.” Cas told them. “Isn’t the best way to beat the enemy is to learn a lot about them?” 

John didn’t reply, but didn’t say anything else either. With Cas’s direction, it lead them to a room with a rocket and a van. John sent the group a look as if saying he’d check it out. After creeping into the van, John beat up all the guards in there. Giving a nod to Mary, she pushed the kids into the room. 

“What’s the code for th-” John began, before a clicking sound made him glance around. Looking up, the group located the noise. On a balcony above them stood Ruby, looking very angry. 

“You little thief.” she hissed out and Mary got a feeling she was talking to Cas because he shrunk down a bit. Similar bolts, from what was holding them up, was shot down at the group. While they managed to evade most of them, Cas got hit with one that he didn’t see, due to one eye being swollen shut. With a gasp of pain, he fell down and Dean’s eyes were alight with that eerie look. 

Ruby looked satisfied. Before she could do anything else, Dean’s angry force field surrounded her and started to condense in. When it got extremely close to her body, Dean picked it up and flung it down the length of the catwalk before making it disappear. Mary could pick up on the faint sounds of Ruby groaning - which actually caused her to release a breath of relief. 

Dean had bent down and picked up Cas, who’s side from the bolt was singed. Cas whispered something to Dean, which he repeated to the family. Mary, sensing that Dean was in no mood to mess around, went straight to work typing in the passcode.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family must now fight the giant robot before it destroys the city.

Sam was glad to say that Dean calmed a hell of a lot once the group was in the air. Cas was currently napping on Dean, who was holding him protectively, and that made Sam wonder if they weren’t actually together in the first place. He didn’t say anything, though, and instead just looked out the window of the van as they went from space to Lawrence city.

“Are we there yet?” he groaned.

“We’ll get there when we get there!” John responded from the driver’s seat. He rolled the window down and leaned his head out. “How’re you doing, honey?!”

Mary, who was holding the van to the rocket with her arms and legs, screamed over the rushing wind, “DO I HAVE TO ANSWER?!”

John leaned back into the van and looked back. “Kids, get ready like Cas told you.” Sam and Dean - regretfully - got up and went over to a control system in the van. John leaned his head back out the window again for a moment. “Get ready, Mary! Ready, Dean?” Dean raised his hand to push down the button to release the van from the rocket. “Ready? Now!”

Mary screamed in relief when they detached from the rocket. She climbed back into the van and into the passenger’s seat. “Here we go.” she said as the van slammed down on the highway.

“The robot is attacking near the financial district,” John said, weaving through the cars. “Which exit is it?” 

“St. Drexel Avenue,” Mary answered.

“No, that’ll take me downtown, it’s seven, isn’t it?” John started to drift towards the exit.

“Don’t take seven!” Mary yelled, making John jerk the wheel and go past.

“Great, we missed it!” John yelled back, glaring at Mary.

“You asked me how to get there, and I told you! St. Drexel Avenue!”

“But that’ll take me downtown!”

“It’s coming up, get in the right lane!”

“No that’ll-”

“YOU’RE GONNA MISS IT!”

John jerked the wheel and went for the exit, yelling as he did so.

“Guys, shut up!” Dean said from the back. 

Mary got a sheepish expression on her face. She’d forgotten Cas was sleeping. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw Sam send her a save me from this sappiness look, which she just smiled at. 

The smile didn’t last for long as John weaved through more traffic and ended up making the car do a few barrel rolls into a parking space. Dean growled from the back, making John hunch down in uncomfortableness. The rest of the family got out of the car, leaving Dean in there with Cas. A moment later, he came out looking annoyed, but ready to join the fight nethertheless - Archangel had to pay. 

“Alright, I’m going in,” John said as he saw the robot up ahead. “You all stay here.”

He didn’t make it ten feet from the car when Mary jumped out and stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. “While, what? I stay behind and stare helplessly from the sidelines? I don’t think so!”

John frowned. “I’m asking you to stay with the kids!”

“And I’m telling you there’s not a chance,” Mary grabbed John’s chin and turned his face to look hers dead on. “You’re my husband and I’m with you. For better or worse.”

John shook her hand off. “I have to do this alone.”

Mary shook her head and glared. “What is this to you, playtime?”

“No-”

“So you can relive the glory days, is that what this is?”

“No!”

“Then what? What is it?”

“I’m-I’m not-”

“Not what?”

“I’m not strong enough.”

“Oh, what, and this will make you stronger?”

“Yes-NO!”

“That’s what this is?! Some sort of workout?!”

“I can’t lose you again!” John grabbed Mary’s shoulders and shook her for a second. It got quiet for a moment. “I can’t…’cause I’m not strong enough.”

Mary’s glare melted away and reached forward, giving John a kiss. “You know, if we work together, you don’t have to be.” She said.  
“I don’t know what’ll happen.” John looked away.

“Hey, we’re supers!” Mary grinned. “What could happen?”

Then, Sam screamed. 

The robot had apparently walked forward and decided to attack the family, reaching one of it’s arms out and smashing the van. Sam and Dean ran away from it, with Dean holding Cas close as he blinked awake. The robot smashed another leg down in their path, making Sam scream again. 

“Sam! Dean! NO!” Mary yelled.

The robot raised two hands and smashed them down towards the three kids, stopped only by Dean’s force field. Cas crouched next to him - now wide awake - and Sam stood to his other side, both of them staring at Dean as he held the force field up. The robot smashed at it again, almost frustrated, and beads of sweat started to form on Dean’s forehead. A small chant of gotta keep them safe ran through Dean’s head as he put more juice into holding the force field up against the robot as it changed tactics to pressing down it’s body. The field finally broke when the robot smashed it’s body against it for a third time, and Dean collapsed in exhaustion on top of Sam and Cas. 

When the robot raised itself again, both Sam and Cas sat up with Dean’s limp form supported between them. “Dean?” Sam asked, shaking his brother’s shoulder.

The robot raised itself, getting ready to smash again. Just before it could smush them, it was stopped by John, who was holding it up with his super strength.

“Dad!” Sam cheered.

“Go!” John managed to say as he held it up.

Just as Dean started to sit up with a dazed expression on his face, Mary had came up and grabbed both Dean and Cas, as Sam had run out. She set Cas down, but kept a hold on Dean as she lead them to a side of a building. 

“Mom, I’m fine.” Dean mumbled pushing her away, so he could stand up. Of course she had to have carried him bridal style in front of Cas. He ended up stumbling a bit, but Cas supported him. 

“Stay here.” Mary commanded as she ran to go and help John.

Sam peaked around the edge to watch his parents fight the robot. Dean also looked around the edge and the color drained from his face. “We have to help them!” 

“Mom said to stay here.” Sam said, pointing that out to Dean, but Dean just gave him a look. 

“And since when do we follow their rules?” he asked, then turned to look at Cas. “But you are staying here.”

Cas frowned. “I can-”

“No.” Dean replied, his tone firm (Sam had to turn away from them because he was thinking about a very similar conversation by his parents).  
“Just stay out of danger.”

“But-” 

“No.” Dean repeated, turning around and going invisible. The next thing Sam knew, Cas flushed a bright pink and made no further protests. Sam didn’t want to find out what just happened, so he snuck out from the side of the building and hoped that Dean was with him.

Meanwhile, John had been flung by the robot into an office building. He ran back at it and shouldered it to the ground. Once he landed to the ground himself, he watched as the robot slowly got back to it’s feet

“Nice to see you, Hunter,” came a voice next to John. It was Bobby, dressed in his Frozone costume. “Just like old times, huh?”

John chuckled as Bobby skated on his ice over and to the robot, freezing it’s legs. “Yeah, just like old times.”

“John!” Mary ran over, making John turn to look at her. 

“Woah!” Bobby yelled when the robot grabbed and flung him towards them.

“Hey!” John yelled to the robot, which only made the robot slap him away. It reached for Mary, but she jumped out of the way and flipped around it.

John lifted his head and looked to see one of Archangel’s metal gloves. There were multiple buttons on it, to what they could do John didn’t know, but he remembered Archangel controlling the robot when he had first been introduced to it. “Archangel’s remote!” He yelled in triumph.  
Unfortunately, the robot heard and reached for him. John didn’t have any time to dodge as it’s claw grabbed him and started to lift him to the air. He pressed a random button on the remote, making the hand that had grabbed him fall off.

Dean made himself visible again next to Sam, just on the other side of the robot. “The remote controls the robot!” he exclaimed. 

Sam nodded and ran over, making himself more visible to John. “Come on, Dad! Throw it, throw it!” he yelled, his hands in the air.

John nodded. “Go long!” 

He threw the remote with all his strength, making it fly through the air and Sam took one glance, before running after it. He was on the water when he caught in. Smirking, he glanced behind him proudly. Sam then let out a shriek, when he saw that the robot was coming towards him. 

“Got'cha.” Bobby said, scooping Sam up and skating across the lake. The robot shot at them both, still moving closer.

“Mary! Take out it’s gun!” John yelled.

Mary nodded and grabbed a sewer grate, flinging her arm around a light post and shooting it like a catapult at the robot’s gun. The sewer grate hit it’s mark, destroying the gun on the robot’s head.

Bobby shot a pile of ice on the other side of the lake and let both him and Sam crash into it as the robot jumped and tried to land on top of them. Sam lost his hold on the remote in the crash, letting it fall to the streets. John saw it and leapt for it, but the robot saw what he was doing and released one of it’s claws, trapping John inside of it and shooting him down the street, away from it. 

Just when the robot went to go and smash at the remote, it was lifted up into the air by Dean - who was invisible - and weaved around the robot’s legs. The robot kept smashing at it, but missed each time and ended up falling over. Dean made himself visible again as he ran over to Mary, Bobby, and Sam. “I’ve got the remote!” He cheered.

“A remote?” Bobby asked. “A remote that controls what?”

The robot got back up and started to go towards them. Panicking, Dean pressed a random button and made the robot use rockets on its remaining claws to launch up into the air and at the other end of the street, crashing into a building.

“The robot?!” Bobby exclaimed. 

The robot got back up. “It’s coming back!” Sam yelled, taking the remote from Dean’s hands and pressing another button. Behind them, the claw John had been trying to escape from popped open. “That wasn’t right.” 

“Give me that!” Dean snapped, taking the remote back. 

John stood up and looked at the robot as it started to walk towards Mary, Bobby, Sam and Dean. “We can’t stop it,” he murmured. “The only thing powerful enough to penetrate it is…” He thought back when he had fought the first robot, back on the island. He looked down at the claw. “Itself.”

Before John could shout anything at the family about his sudden realization, the robot’s claws smashed down right in front of the family, flinging them away. Thankfully, Bobby’s ice was there to cushion the landing, but the remote was flung from Dean’s hands. It flew a block, before it rolled for a bit and went around a corner. Dean, who watched were the remote went, got up to get it, before he saw Cas’s head peak around the corner and the remote in his hands. Dean sprinted towards him, wanting to get the remote away from Cas, so that he wasn’t a target for the robot. 

The robot seemed to find the moving target interesting because it started towards Dean. When he noticed this, he made a drastic direction change and shouted to his family. “The remote’s that way!” 

Mary muttered something to Sam, who sprinted in the direction that Dean pointed. To say that he was surprised to see Cas was an understatement. Because the last time he saw him, Cas was on the other side of the lake. Sam was even more surprised when he saw Cas holding the remote. 

“Weren’t you over there before?” Sam asked and grabbed the remote from Cas, who just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I was.” Cas said, before looking behind him, “I think your mother wants you.” 

Sam saluted Cas before zipping back to Mary and handing her the remote. ‘“The remote your highness.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Mary!” John shouted, making her turn around. “The claw can destroy the robot.” 

She gave a nod of understanding and pressed a button which made the claw start to spin. Dean had changed directions and was bringing the robot to them. John glanced at Mary, wondering when she was going to fire the claw. 

“What are you waiting for?!” he shouted at her, making her throw a dirty glance over her shoulder. 

“A closer target, you’ve got one shot!” Mary replied, holding the remote out in front of her as Dean got closer and closer.

Just as Dean ran and stood next to her, the robot only a few feet in front, Mary clicked the button. The claw John held in his arms started to vibrate as the rocket in it started. John moved forward a few feet and tried his best to keep his grip. 

“Everybody, duck!” he screamed to the family.

Just when he let go of the claw, Mary, Sam, Dean, and Bobby hit the ground. The claw zoomed overhead and into the robot, ripping out the main power system and going out the other end of the robot. The robot stood still for a few seconds before starting to fall over. After it had fallen, the family moved to give each other a victory hug. However, Dean stalked away.

Mary followed a few feet behind Dean, wondering what pissed him off. She got her answer when she saw him walk up to Cas, who was defiantely not where she thought he was. Ah, Mary thought, of course Dean would freak at that.

“Why are you over here?” Dean hissed at Cas, who shrunk down looking like a kid who lost their candy. 

“I wanted to make sure…” Cas stared before mumbling the rest so low, that Mary couldn’t hear. Dean sighed and surprised everyone by pulling Cas into a hug. 

“Don’t do that again.” Mary could just pick up on that, and she decided to let her son have a private moment with Cas. Turning around, she hit John’s chest. 

“We wanted to know too!” Sam quickly said, as if he expected Mary to yell at him. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

“It’s fine.” she told him, “Anyway, what happened to the ponytail?”

Sam launched into a rant about how the robot was a jerk that made him lose his ponytail and that he demanded that she buy him some more because how else was he supposed to keep up his amazing looks. Mary, along with John and Bobby, burst into laughter at the latter, making Sam pout. By the end of Sam’s rant, Dean and Cas had rejoined the group. 

“I heard you needed this.” Cas said with an extremely straight face as he handed Sam another ponytail holder. The family once again died of laughter as Sam said about forty thank you’s and went about putting it in. Even Cas couldn’t help but laugh once Sam started to strut around like he was some sort of model.

~*~  
“We’ve frozen all of Archangel’s weapons,” Crowley, the Winchester’s government lawyer, who was appointed to them after the superhero relocation program was put to action. “If he even so much as sneezes, we’ll be there with a handkerchief and a pair of handcuffs.”

Mary was listening to the voicemails she had gotten during the battle. “Hey, Mrs. Winchester, this is Charlie. I just have a quick question about Adam…”

“Oh, come on,” Mary scolded Sam who was playing with the window. “We’re in a limo.”

“Hey, you styled your hair different,” John pointed out to Dean. 

“Oh, this?” He asked, touching his hair lightly. Truth was, he only styled it because of Cas, who was safely back home. “Well-I just-I-yeah.”  
“It looks great.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Sam leaned away from the window. “That was so cool when you threw that claw!” He said, a bright smile on his face.

“Not as cool as you running on water,” John countered.

“Oh, and hey Mom - hey Mom, that was sweet when you grabbed that sewer grate and and used your arm as a-”

“Yeah, honey I’m trying to listen.” Mary sighed, plugging the ear that didn’t have the phone to it.

“Hey, Mrs. Winchester, Adam’s fine but there are some weird things are going on now…”

“Mrs. Winchester, it’s me! Adam’s still fine but there’s some weird things happening...ah! When are you coming back?”

“-and how we beat up every bad guy that tried to kill us! That was the best vacation EVER!” Sam continued, sitting back down on the seat and flopping back on it. “I love our family.”

Mary frowned as she continued to listen to the voicemails. “I’m not fine, Mrs. Winchester! I’m-AH! No, put that back!”

“-I’m gonna have a heart attack!-”

“John, listen to this,” Mary said, shooing Dean off the bench to go and sit next to Sam instead. She held up the phone in between them.

“-I’m gonna call the police, or somebody!-”

“Hi, this is Charlie. Sorry for freaking out earlier, but your child has some special needs,” Charlie said.

“Special…?” John asked.

“Anyways, thanks for sending a replacement sitter-”

“Replacement?” Mary asked as the limo stopped just outside their house. “I didn’t call a replacement!”

The family ran up to the house and froze when they entered. In front of them stood Archangel, cradling Adam to his chest. Archangel’s face split into a nasty grin, and before anyone could do anything other than gasp or glare, Archangel held out his pointer finger and froze them with his blue light.

“Shhh, the baby’s sleeping.” he cackled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam apparently has powers...and the family is safe to live another normal day. For now. After all, danger doesn't always stay away.

“You took away my future, and now I’m just returning the favor. I don’t worry, I’ll be a good mentor and father. After all, you took my son,” His grin faded away to something more...evil. “So I’ll have to take yours.”

Archangel whipped his hand, making the family crash into the wall. His rocket boots let him hover in the air as he blew a hole into the ceiling, then started to fly up and away towards a large plane overhead. Adam woke up to the loud noises, seeing his family getting further and further away and crying as Archangel flew them both upwards.

“He’s getting away, John!” Mary screamed. “Quick, he’s got Adam! We’ve got to do something now!”

Cessing his crying for a moment and looking back at the antihero carrying him away, Adam burst into flame, making Archangel shriek and almost drop him. After that didn’t work, Adam turned into a heavy metal, that made the Archangel start to fall. Adam changed his tactics to being an angry monster that ripped out some of Archangel’s hair and one of his boots off. Off balance, Archangel did some weird flying and ended up dropping Adam. 

Seeing her baby fall, Mary’s mouth went dry. “We have to throw something!” 

“What?” John asked just as frantically as her. 

“Quick, throw me!” Mary shouted, standing perfectly still as her husband launched her into the air. High above the ground, she caught Adam and turned herself into a parachute. 

“This is not the end!” Archangel cried out to the empty air and flew towards the open door on the jet. However, as it seemed like fate was against him, the jet’s propeller attracted Archangel’s cape and dragged him inside it. With one scream of immense pain the Archangel became no more, just a mere memory of what could have happened.

“Don’t look down.” Mary said softly to a giggling Adam who smiled at the exploding plane above them. Mary, however, didn’t notice the plane exploding at first, and thought he was smiling at her. Around her pieces of the jet fell, and Mary was glad that none of them hit her. 

As soon as she landed, Dean grabbed Adam out of her hands, looking extremely guilty. Mary stared at her son for a moment, wondering why he felt guilty - he did nothing wrong in the Adam situation - and made a mental note to ask him why. 

“THAT WAS SO COOL!!” a kid shouted from behind them. Spinning around, the family saw a young golden haired boy sitting on a big wheel. The kid stared at them in awe, and the family stared at him in surprise. 

“Gabriel!” a woman called, rushing toward the boy. “I apologize for him.” 

“It’s okay.” Mary reassured the woman, before giving her a smile. “At least he only thought it was cool.” 

The woman thanked Mary and apologized once more, before herding Gabriel away from the family. The four of them, not including Adam, took a deep breath in and released it. 

“Does this mean we’ll have to move again?” Sam asked, looking at their partially ruined house. Dean glanced up in surprise and hoped that if they did, it would just be a new house in the area. 

“Just for a little while.” John said. “It wouldn’t be safe to stay in a house with a hole in the ceiling.” 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, making Sam wiggle his eyebrows at him. 

~*~ 

2 Months Later…

“I wonder who his child was.” Mary said for what seemed like the hundredth time in the two months since Archangel died. John just sighed and said nothing, learning earlier on it was best to let his wife just state her wonderings aloud. Unbenounced to his parents, Dean knew exactly who Archangel claimed as a kid. Cas had told him the day after the fight with the robot and Dean said that he was still the same old Cas to him. While Cas seemed to refuse to believe that they were related, Dean could see similar features between the two, but he never brought that up to Cas. 

“Are you okay Dean?” Mary asked, bringing her oldest out of his thoughts.

“Yeah. Totally. Never been better!” Dean exclaimed in a rush, before leaving the room and a confused mother. 

“GUYS!” John shouted, “We have to go, the meet will be starting soon!” 

The family booked it to the Impala and rushed into the stands. There, Sam separated from his parents to go down and get ready for his race. Mary and John took Adam to the bleachers while Dean went off for a moment to go and see Cas, who was there as well. 

“Hey Cas!” Dean called jogging up to him. Cas smiled as he turned to face Dean. While Cas’s face had healed up nicely from getting punch, he still had a faint scar from being singed by the ray gun that Ruby used. 

“Hello, Dean. Beautiful day isn’t it?”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Dean said in undertone and blushed a fierce red when he realized he said it aloud. Cas’s blush was even worse than Dean’s and he smiled bashfully at Dean. He smiled back and scratched the back of his neck. 

Dean pulled a jar of honey out of his pocket and on it was taped a paper bee. He flushed even more as he handed it to Cas and spoke. “Will… will you bee mine?” 

Cas’s bush also worsened, making him look like a ripe tomato. Cas grabbed the honey jar and nodded, causing Dean to pull him into a hug. Cas sunk into the hug, enjoying the smell of Dean. 

“FUCK YEAH!!! DOROTHY OWES ME TWENTY!!!” Charlie shouted, making both boys look up in surprise. They were met by her proud grin. “I was fucking waiting for this moment. Now we can go on double dates!” 

“Wh-” Dean began, before getting cut off. 

“NOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO KISS AND I’M GOING TO GET A PICTURE!!!” Charlie shouted, pointing a finger at them. Both boys’ blush deeped - if possible - but they leaned in and kissed each other. Charlie snapped a photo - just in time too - because Dean and Cas soon broke apart. She gave them a wave. “Thanks guys, I’ll see you later!” 

“That was interesting.” Cas said staring at where Charlie had just been standing. 

“Totally.” Dean agreed. “Want to talk a walk?”

Cas blushed and took Dean’s hand, as the two of them went off for a short walk before Sam’s race.  
“MRS. WINCHESTER!!” Charlie shouted, making a couple of heads turn as she ran up to Mary. “YOU WON’T BELIEVE - IT H - GAH - I COULD SING!!!”  
Mary gave the girl a moment to collect herself. “What are you talking about?” 

“Well he gave him a jar of honey with a paper bee and asked him to bee his and now they’re taking a walk and their gonna have beautiful children.” Charlie rambled as she handed Mary her phone, opened to the photo of Dean and Cas kissing. Mary squealed and jumped up to do a happy dance. John just put his head in his arms and hoped that no one he knew was watching him. 

Sam was rather curious to know why Charlie had run up to his mom, obviously overjoyed about something. His curiosity peaked when his mom started to do a happy dance… a happy dance that he only saw on a couple other occasions. He glanced around to see if he could somehow spot the source of Mary’s joy, when he spotted them. 

“FINALLY!” he shouted, making the kids next to him look at him weirdly. Sam didn’t care what they thought, just glad that Dean and Cas were happy. 

A few minutes later, Dean and Cas returned to sit on the bleachers as the race was getting ready to start. The kids all lined up, waiting for the start gun. When it went off, they all started to run - well, except Sam, who more so jogged.

“Go!” Mary and John shouted. “Run, Sam, run!”

Sam nodded, running faster and getting to first place quickly.

“No, no! Pull back, too much!”

Confused, Sam kept watching his family as he slowed down a bit more, letting the other kids pass him.

“No, don’t give up!” John shook his head.

“Go for second, honey!” Mary continued.

“Yes, go for second!”

Sam nodded and smirked, sprinting up ahead and crossing the finish line in second place. The family shouted and cheered as Sam held up his thumbs, not even breaking a sweat while the other kids fell to the ground to catch their breaths.

Sam collected his trophy, John letting him sit on his shoulders as they walked out to the parking lot. “I was going and you guys kept yelling stuff at me and I had no idea what you wanted me to do!” Sam laughed.

“I’m proud of you, sweetie,” Mary grinned. “It’ll get easier as time goes on.” Everyone agreed.

Then, out of the ground came a large drill. It was a few stories tall and crushed the cars underneath it as it settled in the parking lot, thankfully away from the Impala. A small door opened and a man walked out. He looked normal enough, except his eyes, which were a vibrant yellow that could be seen from the distance away the family was.

“My name is Lord Demon.” he called to the crowd that was gathered. “Your city will be mine!” 

It was kind of ironic that he showed up there. Unknown to this “Lord Demon,” a family of superheros awaited in the crowd. John looked to his left to see Dean, Mary, and Adam with their black masks already on. Sam had his on, too, from where he sat on his father’s shoulders. John took out his own mask and took a step forward, ready to save the day again.


End file.
